TF: Trainees
by Little Ghost Girl
Summary: The Fortress has had many trainees but not like these ones!
1. Chapter 1

Getting on the train wasn't at all what I hoped it would be like. I expected my brothers Sniper and Demoman to help me plan pranks on the other team. I expected my mom to laugh and tell us to make sure we were careful. I expected my dad to shout at us that the train was coming. I expected to look at my family and smile at our matching uniforms. Back then we didn't know what side to join...so the colour would change. When we were RED Demo would (in his drunken state) pat my head and say "Scout's on like fire she's burning!" because of my blonde hair to which I would hug him and he would scream. When we were BLU my dad would check our uniforms and bend down to fix my hat and say "the blue matches your eyes" to which I would giggle and stare into his own blue eyes.

Whatever colour I picked I would still be the youngest to join the war in history at only 13. I knew it was only a dream I would have to be at least 16 or over to join. But I still liked to think about it. My family was going to wait until I was 16 to join even though Sniper was going to be 16 next year and Demoman would be 19. But we all wanted to be together and said they would wait till I am 16 to join. But I still hoped that the army let us all in now because I was the fastest Scout here! I started training when I was 5 because we were all going to join we decided to train early. I was the youngest to join and I didn't go to school because I was so dedicated to becoming a Scout I was homeschooled... mostly about weapons though... But I still believed my dream would come true when I turned 16.

I was completely wrong...

I am now 14 and this is how I'm arriving to the base. I wasn't waiting outside the train with all my family. In fact it was only me and my dad. My brothers and mom joined RED while we joined BLU. All as 'trainees' to become the Pros when more members join up. BLU trainees wore green uniforms while RED wore orange. My uniform matched my eyes though because now my eyes were green. I looked down at my bandaged hands. Scouts wore these as part of the uniform to keep firm grips on the weapon while running. But I was also wearing them to cover the scars... And lots more scars but I don't like to think about them...

My daddy puts his hand on my shoulder and I look at him my happy filled eyes and big smile. I was still the same as I ever was still childish and playful well... maybe more childish and playful. I didn't let them take that from me I NEVER will.

"Let's go the trains here" Dad- or now Green Soldier announced.

I grab his hand, I habit that I took up after what happened with people mostly Daddy, and we walked to the train.

This was the moment I dreamed of since I was 5, and when I was being Tortured...


	2. Chapter 2

My Daddy and I sat on the train waiting for it to take off but before it could a man aged 20 stepped on. He had jet black spiky hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a lab coat, black pants and boots, green gloves and he had glasses on the end of his nose.

Sighing in relief he quickly noticed that I was staring and Daddy was giving a disapproving look. He just took on an emotionless expression and left to sit down. I watched him go and felt bad for him. I was here without my brothers and mommy but I had still my Daddy. He was here and all alone and he was going to a place where he would be killed every day.

I got up without my Daddy noticing and walked over to him. When I saw his face I really felt bad.

It was emotionless but now I could see the worry in his eyes, the slow breaths to keep calm and the nervous swallows.

"Hi!" I greeted in a happy voice.

He turned to me startled so I thought to give him time to think to keep going.

"I'm the Green Scout! My Daddy-"I point to the man in the helmet "-is the Green soldier! What are you?"

The man blinked before answering

"I vill be the Green Medic..."

"COOL! Ya' nervous?"

"...very"

"Don't worry you can ALWAYS come to me if you ever need to!"

He stared at me for a while wondering if he should trust me. He looked as if he wanted to know someone he could trust so he wouldn't be nervous, I know that feeling if it weren't for my Daddy I would be feeling the very same. He smiled slightly and answered.

"Danks"

"SCOUT!"

I turned back to my Daddy shouting at me.

"gotta go Med-man! See ya later!"

I ran back to my Dad smiling at the shock on Green Medics face after I called him his New nickname.

"Scout..." Daddy said slowly not taking his eyes off of Med-man.

"ya?"

"Was he... German?"

"uuummm... ya why?"

"just... need to know.."

I roll my eyes at Dad and smile. Because he was a Soldier he became extremely loyal to America and I mean OBSESSED! He insults foreigners, even his friends by mistake. It didn't really matter now anyways he'd have to live and fight with loads of foreigners now!

I look at Med-man and smile giving big thumbs up. He catches this and smiles a genuine smile and relaxes enough to start reading a book.

My Dad continues to glare at him and I look out the window noticing that there is a base up ahead.

Nearly there...


	3. Chapter 3

"We're nearly there! We're nearly there! We're nearly THERE!"

I can't help myself. I'm excited give me a break!

My Dad gave me a look that said 'have you lost your mind!' and I stopped to tell him

"We're nearly at the base!"

"Scout! That's an industrial estate!"

"whaaaa?"

"YES! It's an industrial estate Now SIT DOWN! We won't be there for hours"

"But WHY?"

Dad gave me the look that he gives when he has to explain something. Most people found it annoying because he would tell a long, long story and then gets to a simple point that he could have said to begin with. I liked it though cause since he was a soldier he would go off into a rant and then forget what we were talking about altogether

"Well Scout, the city wouldn't be the place for a War Zone so we move out far away from the people so they won't get hurt. Do you understand so far?"

He looks towards me for and answer and I nod.

"Good. So to protect people we move out far away. It also means that we can cause as much havoc as we want and destroy anything and we don't have to worry about blowing up cities and killing innocent people."

I look at him for a moment. That had to be one of the shortest rants he's ever given! This was one in a million! He must be nervous though if he's not still talking or going off into a random story about Christmas dinner and why we shouldn't have broccoli on the table while saying grace. That was one of his funniest rants!

I sigh and smile at him

"Thanks Dad!"

"Welcome"

"uumm Dad?"

"Yea?"

I think carefully before asking

"Why doesn't anyone else know about the war? Why only a selected few?"

Green Soldier sighs.

"Scout... You know how we have respawn right? Well that technology is very powerful and most people aren't like me or you they would take that technology and use it for bad things."

"Like what?"

"well, someone could use it for their army. They could be unstoppable."

"But then, why don't we use it for that reason?"

Dad smiles at me, patting my shoulder.

"Cause we're better than that. We can take then without repawn!"

I giggle at him as he turns to look at something and I do the same. I found myself looking over at Med-man.

"Med-man! Whatcha doin'?"

He looked up from his book startled. WOW he gets startled easily.

"oh...nothing Green Scout"

"Just call me Scout! BLU Scouts not here and you wouldn't be calling the RED Scout!"

Med-man chuckles and I can feel my Dad increase his glare.

"Ok _Scout_"

Med-man suddenly freezes when my Dad huffs drawing his attention. I could even feel my Dads Glare and it was scary. I wondered how Med-man was doing since he was the one the one my Dad was targeting.

Not Good.

Med-man looked scared so I decided to break the ice.

"Med-man? Where are you from?"

"uumm.." he said still scared from the glare "I come vrom Germany"

"Well that's obvious!"

"Dad!"

"Well it IS! ME being AMERICAN! I can spot these thing easily cause-"

I decided I didn't like this rant so I checked my Dads watch while he had his hands in the air demonstrating a bull and a sheep.

_12:42_

We have been on this train for nearly 4 hours.

Ugh! I was so BORED! Time flew but sitting in the chair for 4 hours was annoying me. I was a Scout! I couldn't stay still! It was against my nature to stay still!

I got up and walked around the train while my Dad and the scared to death Med-man had an argument.

...

WOW! This train was huge even if I wasn't allowed on the red coloured side it was HUGE!

I was so amazed at the amount of crates back here! There had to be at least a hundred!

Out of curiosity I opened one to find a load of guns and not sissy guns either I mean Big Frickin GUNS!

I decided to test out one. I picked up a big one and shot it at the window shattering it.

COOL!

I pick up a smaller one that looked like a desert eagle and fired. This one just cut straight through the wood on the train.

I smiled and fired more until I heard my Dad calling me. I put down the gun and left leaving a gun-hole made smile face.

...

"Scout!"

"-is AWESOME!"

"SCOUT!"

"sorry..."

"We will be there at 3"

"How'd you know?"

Dad pointed to a phone hooked up to the very front of the carriage.

"Our team called"

"What?" I asked disappointed

"What's wrong?"

"They called and I missed it!"

Dad smiled at me reassuringly.

"Don't worry. You can see them in person at 3"

I smiled but suddenly _I_ felt nervous about meeting them they were the best of the best and I'm just a little girl. Oh GOD what if they don't want a girl or they think I'm too young or they don't like me? GOD! Why did Sniper have to ask me these questions! Now that he's not here I can't stop thinking about them!

"Scout?" Dad asked worryingly

"Ya?"

He bent down. Fixed my hat and said

"stop worrying that's Snipe's, your mother's and my job"

"What about Demo?" I smile

"Please! He's the one who gets you into dangerous situations cause he's too drunk to think of a plan all the way though!"

"When he gets half way we have to celebrate!"

He chuckles and pats my shoulder before looking at his watch.

_2:57_


	4. Chapter 4

My Dad and I sat down in our seats waiting for the train to stop. I suddenly realized how quiet it was.

Med-man was packing when I came in but now it just looked like he was moving around stuff in his bag.

Dad was looking out the window, half hugging me slightly tighter while looking at the landscape.

And me, I was listening to the engine. I could hear the roar of it stay the same as me approached our destination. But I could hear the brakes start to lightly scrape it.

I shot my feet out and instantly the train came to a stop.

Dad and Med-man were on the floor groaning while I stayed in my seat.

"Looks like SOMEBODY didn't have their Weetabix this morning!"

I laughed at Daddy and Med-man but also took the opportunity to get to the base first!

I ran out the door screaming

"TO THE BASE!"

...

I walked back to my Dad and Med-man at the train. Both looking at me with different expressions.

Med-man looked at me confused while Dad looked at me as if he expected me to come back.

"Couldn't find the Base, huh?" My Dad asked in a bored tone.

"I _could_ if I tried!"

My Dad snickers at me and I couldn't help but giggle.

"_This _leetle Green Scout?"

I turn towards the voice to see a big man looking more confused than Med-man.

"Yes, Heavy this is my daughter, Green Scout" My Dad answers him.

Heavy and I stare for a moment before I do what I always do when I meet new people.

I tackled Heavy into a hug causing him to scream.

"Hi!" I say when he's done his little high pitched scream "I'm Green Scout!"

Heavy looked confuse at me but then smiled.

"Welcome to base Tinier Scout!"

I laugh and let go of the hug to hug Med-man and then my Dad. While I hug my Dad I shout

"WE ARE HERE!"

My Dad laughs and I pull away to run.

"I'm gonna go exploring!"

I could hear my Dad start to chase me.

"Scout! Stop! We have to meet the rest of the team!"

...

Heavy walked us through the old town to the base. The town was beautiful. Like a western type of place. I wanted to go exploring but my Dad was carrying me on his back to stop me from doing that.

I watched Heavy and Med-man talk and I heard Heavy mention

"Green Medic looks like BLU Medics son"

Med-man laughs and I asked

"Are you BLU Medics son?"

"No Scout, I am not. But he was my mentor for some time."

"Cool, is that why you wanted to be a medic?"

"Vell, partly yes but mostly because I demand respect and vill get it"

"Cool!"

I could feel my Dad shake. He was excited!

I knew he was REALLY excited when Heavy pointed to a big Blue building announcing that that was the Base.

Dad ran past Heavy and Med-man towards it. All I could do was laugh as he ran through the door.

...

We went in random directions exploring the base. It was AMAZING! We found a room with guns then a room with beds and then a room with the Intel and STILL had like forty rooms to go!

I held on to my Dads shoulders because I was still on his back. I couldn't stop laughing, Dad ran around the Base like when I was aloud get my first gun! We ran into a room me still laughing and Dad stopped.

I looked at Dad confused. He had mixture of shock and embarrassment on his face.

"Daddy, Wha-"

I look up to find myself looking at the whole entire BLU Team.

Soldier, Sniper, Pyro, Spy, Scout, Demoman, Engineer, Heavy, Medic and even Med-man.

They all look confused and shocked as they stare at me and I stare at them.

We stare at each other for a while before Heavy spoke.

"See! Tiny Scout is Tinier than normal!"

We stare for another while before I ask.

"If a turkey fell over would you laugh or help it up?"

"SCOUT!" my Dad shakes me to shut me up. But not before Engie asks

"What?"

"Sorry, I'm trying to break the ice. I'm Green Scout!"

"Uum... I'm the Engineer"

"Cool! This is my Dad the Green Soldier!"

BLU Soldier seemed to snap out of his daze when I mentioned my Dad.

"Welcome Soldiers!"

"Um.. Hello Sir" My Dad greeted.

I jumped off my Dads back and smiled and wave.

"Hey Green ...me..." BLU Scout greets.

"Hi! When are we gonna be fighting?"

"Tomorrow! 6 AM SHARP!" BLU Soldier shouts.

I could hear the whole team including my Dad groan.

"SHUT UP, LADIES! YOU SIGNED UP FOR THIS WAR AND YOU WILL LIKE IT! NOW SET AN EXAMPLE FOR THE NEWBIES!"

They all glared at Soldier and I could even tell Daddy was doing the same.

"NOW MAGGOTS, LETS DISCUSS OUR STRATAGIES FOR TOMORROWS BATTLE!"

With that Soldier turned and walked away.

The rest of us walked behind him grumbling.

...

After the meeting, I followed closely behind my Dad when I saw Engie staring at me so I walked over to him.

"Hello!"

"Hello girl, how are you?"

"Confuse"

"Why?"

"Well Soldier said we were gonna talk about 'strategies' but he just started listing faults in the team and called us maggots"

Engie chuckled.

"Ya, we're all not too sure if he's alright in the head"

I giggled and then noticed Sniper standing beside us.

"Hi!"

"'allo, just wanted to welcome you and your dad to the BLU's"

"Thanks"

"Ok. I'm gonna ask you a question and I'm just curious that all!"

"Ok. Shoot"

"uumm... well, I'm wonderin why a fourteen year old is in the war?"

Engie looked like he wanted an answer too so I gave them one.

"Cause I'm Awesome"

"But why would they let you fight a war?"

"Cause I'm THAT Awesome!"

Demoman stumbled behind me laughing. He got drunk during the meeting.

"She's just like a Scout! Ain't she?"

He puts an arm around my shoulder. I know it's only half to greet me and the other half to stop himself from falling over. I see Med-man walk past.

"Med-man!"

He turns startled. I guess he thought I'd give up on the Nickname.

Think again Med-man, think again! (Evil laugh)

We all actually got on great. Dad got along with everyone and so did I, well except for Spy. I didn't actually see him.

Scout was AWESOME! He told me really cool stories about when he cracked open a guy's skull with his bat. He told me that he'd race me someday and we would prank the other team. He told me that if we got hurt just get a dispenser to which Engie hit shouted

"Dammit boy! Stop using up all ma dispensers!"

Sniper told me that he would look out for me in case I got into trouble.

Demo said he'd tried to give me a beer but was caught out by medic who slapped him on the back of the head and yelled

"Dummkopfs!"

Pyro and me had a long conversation about cooking (which everyone was amazed by, I don't know why).

Heavy, Med-man, Dad and Soldier were telling me to look for them if I needed any help but turned into an argument when Soldier said that Med-man was a baby and Heavy stood up for him and then my Dad got dragged into it.

Soon though, I wanted to go see Mom, Snipey and Demos, so I walked out of the base and toward the red side.

I walked around for a bit bored and alone. I wasn't scared or anything but I wanted to see my family before the battle.

I felt a stone hit my head and I looked up to see RED Scout looking down at me from a window.

"Hi! I'm Green Scout!"

He blinked

"Hey I'm RED Scout. You're..a...on the wrong side of the bridge"

"I'm not gay"

"Wha- NO! I mean that you have to be on the Blue side not the Red!"

"Oh. I know that I just looking for someone"

Res Scout's eyes widen

"It's not your Spy is it?"

"No! I only came here today and I have only seen him once. He won't come out of wherever he's hiding is he shy?"

"No, just a fucker"

"Why?"

"All Spies' are like that"

"Even yours?"

"Unfortunately... Hey, then who are you looking for?"

"Orange Sniper, Orange Demoman and Orange Engineer"

RED Scout looks at me for a moment thinking

"Ok I'll get 'em for ya but only because you're new.

He disappears for little bit and next thing I know Snipey is calling me.

"Scooters!"

My nickname. I'm only called that sometimes though.

"Snipey!"

Demo and Mom are behind him with a confused RED Scout.

"Just wanted to say 'Good Luck'!" I say happily.

Mom pushes Snipey away

"Scout! Get back to your base! It's not safe!"

I look at my Mom sadly before answering

"Ok Mommy"

Mom nod and then gets called by their Soldier.

I turn to go feeling sad that get to spend time with them. But Demos calls me.

"Scout! Listen tomorrow if you have to kill us do it We'll respawn! We'll do the same got it?"

"But-"

"No listen after the battle tomorrow meet us back here and we'll get a hiding place so we can meet there after every battle.

I smile. I was so happy!

"Ok!"

"Good now go before you get caught!"

"Bye Bye!"

...

When I get back to my Base It's late and dinner is ready. I deny food and the team casts me worried looks but my Dad simply says without looking up from his food

"Scout has already eaten"

With that the goes back to their food and I watch TV.

...

After dinner we all watched TV before someone announced that they were going to bed, they all got up and went to bed.

My Dad kissed my forehead while I stayed on the coach.

"Night Honey"

"Night Daddy"

He walked towards the door and the team looked at me as if expecting me to come.

"Good night Guys!"

They just said the same and walked off.

I sat alone on the coach watching TV at 11:47.

...

At around 3:32, I turned off the TV but didn't move. I stayed where I was and went off into my own little world. I wasn't asleep but it was like a dream.

I imagined a turkey falling over and everyone laughing.

"Green Zcout, why are you not asleep?"

I turn to Spy who is sitting beside me.

"Hi!"

"You did not anzwer my question"

"YOU didn't say 'Hello'"

"_Hello_, now anzwer"

"I don't sleep"

"And why iz dat?"

"I just don't"

"Ya 'til I was thirteen"

"What happened then?"

"Things..."

"What 'zings'?"

"Just things"

We stare at each other for a while and I ask

"What?"

"I will be sad zat a little girl as yourself dies on ze battlefield"

He smirks at me and I just stare at him. Then I smile and he frowns.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Cause I wanna make a deal with you!"

"Ok what iz it?"

"Tomorrow I will sneak up on you and hit you on the head. If you manage to stop me then I will do something embarrassing"

Spy raised an eyebrow but looked unimpressed

"And if you manage to 'it me?"

"I get to look at the Intel with you every time we capture it"

He deepens his frown but then smiles.

"Deal"

He raises his hand for me to shake and I do. He stands up and leaves.

"You better get some rest, Mon ami, you will need eet if you zink you 'ave a chance at beating me"

"Ok! Nighty-night!"

He goes and I'm alone again. But I don't sleep like I told Spy, _I can't sleep_


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't until 5:37 that morning that Soldier walked into the room humming the American anthem. He obviously didn't notice me because soon he started to dance to the tune. I stuck my lower lip out and smiled slightly but stayed silent, enjoying the display. I really enjoyed it though when he changes his song and dancing to start mumbling old rock songs and messing with an air guitar.

That is when I started to laugh.

Soldiers hand went still in the air and he didn't move. Slowly he turned to look at me, at this point I was giggling and biting on my lower lip. I rolled my hand in the air for him to continue. His shocked expression turned into a glare and he marched right in front of me and hissed as quietly as he could.

"_**Maggot!**_ What are you doing here?"

"Watching you twirl around like a ballerina!"

Now I can my friends that a crazy man with a shovel chased me around the base.

...

I walked into the kitchen and sat down on the coach. I don't know if it was my imagination but I could hear so many tiny voices around the base. I think they're the teams'.

"_**Hey man, get outta my room!"**_

"_**MAGGOT! Get up and control that trainee of yours!"**_

"_**Fine! OK! Now Get outta here!"**_

_***STOMP STOMP STOMP***_

_***CRASH***_

"_**And YOU! Teach your daughter how to respect!"**_

"_**SOLLY! Shut yer cake hole! It's TOO EARLY for this!"**_

"_**I agree with leetle Engineer. Sasha is sleeping"**_

"_**OI! Can it! I'm tryin' ta sleep!"**_

"_**Sldr Mmff mmf mf muff muff muf muf"**_

"_**I'm on your side Pyro the grass should be longer but we'll discuss that later right now I have to get these LADIES out of bed!"**_

I roll my eyes but can't help but smile. This was a great way to wake up, for them anyway. But Pyro was right it is way too early to wake up. Well for people who sleep anyway.

"_**Zoldier! Eet is only 5:57 and battle starts at 7:30! Please mon ami! Calm down! PUT DOWN ZE CHAIR!"**_

WOW this fight was getting rough I could even hear Demoman threatening to throw bombs. I wanted to check it out!

I got to the fight just in time to see Soldier throw that chair Spy was talking about at Heavy.

While they were fighting I decided something then and there,

I LOVED THIS PLACE!

I saw from the corner of my eye that someone had stepped beside me, I turn to see Medic and Med-man. Medic looked annoyed and confident while Med-man looked slightly scared.

"Vhat are you going to do, Doktor?" Med-man asked.

"Vatch and learn, my student"

Medic raised one of his Blue gloved hands into the air and with the other grabbed the end of it, stretching it before releasing and creating a large 'TTWWAACC" sound.

The room went silent and everyone froze.

Medic smiled slightly before leaving. Med-man in tow asking how he did that.

...

We all sat in the kitchen, most not even fully awake yet, and talked about random things. People didn't really start to get some energy until Pyro set a plate of food down on the table.

I just laughed at them fighting over the last piece of bacon. At the end of it, everyone was talking and fully awake. That was the moment my Dad turned to me with an evil smile.

"Scout, time to eat"

I look at him in horror and do the thing I normally do when he tries to make me eat.

I ran out the door, my Daddy close behind.

"Scout! You have to eat it!"

I make a U turn and dive over him, running back to a team of confused people and hid behind Heavy for protection.

"Heavy! You have to help me! He's going to poison me!"

"Scout! It's for you own good! If you don't eat it I'm worried that you could die!"

"But I won't! You know that!"

While my Dad was talking I didn't notice that he got close enough to catch me.

He grabbed my hand and made me sit at the table. He told the team to keep an eye on me while he went to a cupboard and started looking for something.

"But you said that I didn't have to until the 1st of July!"

"So?"

"You said that yesterday!"

"Scout, Yesterday was the last day of June!"

"So?"

He face palmed and shook his head.

"Scout, say the months of the year"

I counted on my fingers, stopping at the 6th and 7th before turning to him with betrayal written on my face.

"You tricked me..."

"Too bad, now EAT!"

He put a bowl out in front of me. On it was a small portion that was pale and jelly like.

"Eeeww! Dad!"

"Uuuhh...Green Soldier..don'tcha think Green me should have somethin a little less...goo like and more energy type?" Scout asked.

Dad sat down beside me and glared at me until I picked up a spoon and ate some coughing at the taste.

"Green _**You**_" My Dad rolls his eyes "Doesn't eat food at all. I barely get her to eat this tasteless stuff and I give her small portions"

"Small? Tasteless? What in the hell are you talkin about?" I grumble angrily.

Heavy raises an eyebrow. He picks up another spoon and tastes it.

"It taste like... nothing"

I feel sick eating it but I know my Dad won't let me fight if I don't.

"Ok! All done! Can we fight now!" I yell jumping out of my seat.

Heavy stands up and put his hand on my back.

"Yes, we kill dirty REDs soon but first Heavy give tinier Scout weapons!"

"Yay!"

We walk out of the room just as I notice Spy giving me a weird look.

Oh well, he probably knows that I'm gonna hit him hard out there!

...

"Heavy, I love this place!"

I say jumping up and down at the amount of weapons. Heavy just laughs and hands me a gun.

"This is very powerful gun but I am sure you know that"

The gun in my hand is the same gun I was messing with on the train.

"Uuhh... I don't know what you're talking about!"

I try to keep a blank face but fail and burst out laughing.

"Well, I found smiley face blasted into wall. Your father is not very pleased."

"Haha! Ya I know but that's part of the fun!"

Heavy smiles and hands me Ammo, another gun and a silver bat.

"Thanks Heavy!"

"You are welcome now let us KILL SOME REDS!"

...

We stand waiting for the countdown. I stand close to Scout knowing that he'd have to show me where the Intel was in the RED's base.

"Well well, looks like we 'ave deux bunnies on our team." Spy laughs.

"Shut up, Cockfag!" Scout growls.

I watched them fight for a while and then looked over at my Dad.

He smiled at me and winked.

_Battle begins in 10 seconds_

I jump at the voice.

"Who the hell was that!"

"The announcer lady" Scout says focusing on something in front of him.

"Ok.."

_5...4...3...2...1...BEGIN!_

We all rush out, Scout and I ahead of them all and getting farther away.

Scout smiles at me.

"I'm glad you can keep up with me"

I smile playfully back at him.

"You think you faster than me?"

"Well, I am the greatest!"

"Fine! Let's race!"

"Nah! I'll beat ya after the battle!"

He races ahead of me but I keep up.

"Hey, Great guy! When do we start getting shot at by the other team?"

He looks back at me.

"When we cross the bridge!"

We ran across and I saw Scout take out his shatter gun. I took out my own gun but I didn't understand why, well better safe than sorry.

The minute my feet touched the other side of that bridge, bullets were flying through the air at us.

Scout ran toward the RED base shooting guys in front of us while I shot guys above us.

First guy I shot was RED Demo. I then shot RED Soldier and then RED Pyro.

Scout and I ran deeper into the RED side.

...

We were fighting for 2 hour now and Scout and I were just dodging RED Sniper's and RED Engineer's bullets'.

I was trying to hit Sniper when Scout screamed.

"Aaaahhh! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Scout ran towards Engineer, me following still shooting the Sniper, ran around the sentries and smashed Engie's skull open.

Scout grabbed my wrist and pulled me down for cover behind a crate.

"Shit" he cursed looking at me worried.

"What?"

He groaned shutting his eyes and shouted

"MEDIC!"

I didn't understand why Scout called Medic or why he was so worried or why he hadn't let go of my wrist or why my wrist was getting wet or- wait what?

I look down to see my hand covered in blood. The stream of the red liquid flows down Scouts arm from his shoulder where he his holding.

Fuck

I look up to see Medic on his way over but the REDs are slowing him down.

Double Fuck

I look around scared. What do I do, What do I do?

Suddenly I see a med-pack.

Bingo!

I get up to retrieve it but Scout pulls me down.

"You are not going out there. I don't want you hurt either!"

I roll my eyes and blow a raspberry.

"I'm gettin you that pack even if ya are scared of my Dad"

"I'm not scared of him!"

"Please! Everyone is! Even me sometimes!"

Scout still looks unsure but let's me go.

I run toward the med-pack dodging Snipers bullets and get my hand on the med-pack.

As I bend down, I notice a shadow on me and I freeze. The shadow is long, tall and holding something. Fuck! A knife!

I fall to the ground and roll, barely missing the blade.

He smirks at me and kicks me in the face. I fall knowing that will leave a BIG bruise but right now I'm focusing on, oh you know, LIVING! He tries to stab me again this time hitting me in my arm, between my wrist and elbow.

I gasp in pain and try and grab my gun but he holds my other arm down while putting his knee on my stomach to pin me down. He pulls the knife towards my wrist slowly. I could feel tears forming but I shut them to stop them leaking out.

I had to get away but I couldn't leave Scout so I did the first thing that came to my head which I have to admit was a good idea. Good job brain!

I pulled my unhurt hand out of his grip and grabbed my hurt hand's wrist and pushed forward, causing the knife to go deeper and through my arm entirely.

I screamed in pain and shut one of my eyes. I kept the other open glaring at him and pushed myself up, pushing him back, so that we were both standing. He seems amazed at my size, which I couldn't care less about. I then, with my hurt hand, grabbed his knife wielding hand tightly.

I then, with my unhurt hand, grab my bat and strike him across the face. The RES Spy fall back causing the knife stuck in my hand to move and I yelp but hang on keeping him standing. Then I open both my eyes, lift my bat over my head and, as hard as I could, hit him on the neck breaking it.

He falls again and this time I let go panting. The knife is still in my arm and I can feel a tear run down my cheek. Fuck it hurt.

But now wasn't the time. With my good hand I run towards Scout.

I hand him the med-kit and he just stares at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You're hurt. You use the med-kit"

I smile at him.

"Scout, if you use it you can take me to Medic. If I use it I won't be able to find him and use could die from blood loss!"

"Ya but-"

"So you would leave me here alone with a group of people trying to kill me!"

I yell and put a fake shocked and hurt expression.

Scout sighs and shakes his head.

"Fine, I'll use it"

"I don't know if I can trust you now you. You hurt my feelings"

Scout chuckles

"Just give me the dam med-kit!"

...

Scout and I knew we were in deep shit when we found Medic, Med-man and Heavy.

"Vhat happened!"

"I went to get a med-kit and got attacked by RED Spy" I explained while Medic took my arm to examine it.

Heavy growled and shouted

"Leetle coward hurt tinier Scout! He will pay!"

"And vhere vere you, Scout!"

Medic pointed at Scout.

"Hey! I was shot by that dumbass RED Engineer! I called you but ya didn't come! That's why she went to get the med-kit!"

Medic glared at Scout and Scout glared right back. Medic breaks off the glare and turns back to my stabbed arm.

"Ve vill have to pull da knife out"

At this point I thought this situation was too serious.

"Ok, but can I have a plaster with bunnies on them?"

Medic smiles a small bit and says

"Now I vill pull, ok?"

"Ok!"

Medic lied to me. He told me that he was going to 'pull' it out. He 'YANKED' it out instead.

"AAAAA-"I slapped my hand over my mouth to cut off the scream. Yet again I could feel a tear drip down my cheek. When Medic was done and healed me with his med-gun, I sighed in relief, rubbed away the tear and smiled as if nothing had happened.

"Thanks Medic! I'll make sure I watch out for... uuum" I turn to Scout "What did you call him?"

"Cockfag"

"No..."

"Faggot"

"No..."

"Fucker"

"No..."

"Asshole?"

"No not that either..."

Scout thought for a moment before he snapped his fingers

"Bullshit eating cow!"

"That's it! That's it! Medic I will make sure to watch out for the Bullshit eating cow!"

Medic face palmed before pointing to Scout with an annoyed look

"You! Stop teaching you trainee those disgusting words and you!" He points to me "after da Battle you must come to me and I will check up on your arm, understood?"

Medic looks at both of us glaring lightly. We just shake and nod.

"Good, Now go get da enemies Intelligence!"

We both run and I shout back

"Thanks Medic!"

...

Shit

On my first day I get stabbed and now this!

I got separated from Scout after RED Demoman decided he wanted revenge. Ever since I've been running around like crazy shooting and dodging on the roof.

Why did Scout have to leave me with the Intel?

I wonder how this day was going for Snipey or Demos until I saw Snipey in the window under me.

He's always in a window, what is he Rapunzel?

Hehe his new nickname.

"Snipey!"

He looks up and sees me

"Scout! What are you doing we'll talk after the Battle!"

"I can't Medic wants to see me after battle can we leave it 'til later?"

Snipey bites his lip thinking

"Ok but if you can't come before nine don't come. We'll just try tomorrow, got it?"

"Ok!"

"Now Scram!"

"Ok, I'll let you get back to Romeo, Rapunzel!"

He turns the gun on me and I run away laughing.

Today was awesome! I had my gun in one hand and my bat in the other. The Intel was on my back. I was covered in dirt, sweat and blood. My feet were going so moving so fast for so long I couldn't stop and

I Loved it

I loved the feeling, the rush, the adrenaline!

I couldn't stop smiling, I felt like I could run for hours and not get tired.

But I felt like I was forgetting something...

Oh yeah!

...

BLU Spy pulled his knife out of the unsuspecting RED Pyro.

"Au revoir"

He said looking at the body.

"ditto!"

A bat came crashing down on his head and he fell.

When Spy came to I made sure he knew it was me by sitting beside him crossed legged.

"Hi!"

He growled at me and I stood up

"Well I guess I'll see you later when we look at the Intel! Bye, bye, Spy!"

And I ran back to our Base which was close by. Sniper shot most of the guys in my way and I shot the rest.

I ran inside the Base to see Scout about to run out of the respawn room.

"Where were you!" we said at the same time.

"Looking for you!" We, again, said at the same time.

"It doesn't matter" Scout dismissed the argument. "We have to get the Intel!"

I smile at him and show him the Intel.

"Good job, Green me! I must be an AWESOME teacher!"

"It also means that whatever I do you get blamed for. Spy will be looking for you"

"Wha-Why!"

"BE-cause!" I say as if he should know this "I hit him over the head with my bat!"

"Why!"

"We made a deal that if I hit him over the head with my bat I get to look at the Intel with him every day!"

Scout blinks dumbfounded.

"I made the same deal with him a while ago"

"Did you win?"

He smiles and winks at me.

"Of course! I'm a force of nature!"

"Haha!"

"Now let's get the Intel to the room"

"We have to put it in a room?"

"course"

Scout leads me to a room and motions me to put the case on the table.

I smile and when I do the 'announcer lady' announces that

_We have captured enemy Intelligence_

_BLU Team wins!_


	6. Chapter 6

"Blue wins, Blue wins!" I scream, running around the base as if I was on fire.

My first day and we win! Blue win and Red lose!

Wait...

If Red lost that means Snipey, Demos and Mom lost.

Now I feel bad they really tried hard even though I didn't see Mom. I should visit her tomorrow during battle, ya she'd like that!

I was only brought out of my mind when I felt myself being lifted up by the scruff of the neck and came face to face with an angry blue masked man.

"Spy! We won!"

He narrows his eyes and glares at me. I was used to Snipey glaring at me but Spy was kinda scary/

"I know zat we 'ave won! You stupid girl!"

"Then why you so cranky?" I laugh and I catch his nose in a way you would with a child and then say 'got your nose!'

He stares at me like I have four heads.

"'ow does your father deal with you?"

"He doesn't insult me and expect me NOT to hit him on the head"

Spy's expression turns into a very scary glare. His eye twitches slightly and I can't help but feel like I should run. But he doesn't kill me he just sighs and places me down

"You will meet me and Scout in one hour outside my office. We shall then look at ze Intel"

He puts both his hands on my shoulders' and says quietly but effectively, very, very effectively

"And don't you ever 'it me on ze head again or else I will come after you, understood?"

"Yes...?"

"Good"

And with that Spy vanished completely in front of me and I just blinked. WOW! He's scarier than Demos when I took all of the alcohol in the house to blow up a car (which worked) and Demos got REALLY pissed.

Oh well, I guess I should find Daddy and ask him how his first day was.

I ran to the kitchen to find Soldier in a headlock and my Dad shouting

"What did you say?"

I walk over to Sniper and tug on his arm to get his attention and ask

"Why did my Dad put Soldier in a headlock?"

"Soldier said somethin bout Orange Engineer havin a good butt" Sniper chuckled.

"Creepy"

"Ya, I'd say your Dad knows the Orange Engineer?"

I smile.

"Ya, she's my-"

Soldier flew between us before I could answer. Daddy was angry.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY WIFE!"

Sniper turns to me

"She's your MUM?"

"Yep"

Soldier stood up and marched over to Dad who was still fuming.

"Well, well Maggots looks like we got ourselves a Spy who isn't a Spy"

".NOT.! I joined Blue because I believe in this side and trust the Blue side!"

"How do we know we can believe you?" Soldier snarled.

"Because they are the reason my daughter is ALIVE today! And when someone saves your child you can never betray them!"

Soldier looked calm

"Fine then Maggot then tell us everything"

Dad seemed to have calmed down as well.

"You and Medic will receive a file of everything"

With that Dad left the room and Soldier turned to me glaring like Spy did but after this morning, and since he wasn't holding on to me, it wasn't that scary. I wonder if he'll chase me again.

"Do you have anything else ya'd like to tell us?" Sniper asks watching Soldier cautiously.

"Ya, do you know the Orange Sniper and Demoman?"

Demoman sits up from where he was lying on the ground and 'celebrating' to look at me.

"What about 'em?"

I smile

"They're my brothers!"

I could see Soldier dart forward to catch me and I ran for it.

He really likes to chase me, maybe he's trying to lose weight.

...

I ran ahead of Soldier laughing like I was crazy, maybe I am... Note to self ask if you're crazy later.

I stopped to check if he was still behind me when I was lifted into the air by something around my waist.

I yelped thinking it was Soldier. But when I was placed on a shoulder I saw it was Heavy.

"You were told to come see the Doctor after battle" he smiled.

"Oh right! Thanks Heavy!"

Heavy brings me to a room where Medic and Med-man are talking quietly. When Heavy and I enter they stop and look at me strangely.

Odd.

Anyway, Heavy then puts me on a table

"Leetle Green Scout like the battle?"

"Ya! We were so cool! I didn't respawn once!"

"Good, good, neither did Heavy"

"How many of the Reds did you get?"

Heavy's soft smile turned into a proud one as he looked up at the ceiling, hands clenched into fists on his hips and shouted

"ALL OF THEM!"

I smiled up at him happily. He really liked this war.

"Heavy, I am about to start, if you wouldn't mind?" Medic said in a low voice.

"Okay doctor, Goodbye Tinier than normal Scout!" Heavy waved as he followed Med-man out.

I turned to Medic smiling and kicked the table with the back of my feet like a child.

Medic just took my arm and examined it without a word. Why was he so quiet? After a few minutes he let go of my hand and turned back to his desk.

"You vill be fine"

"Thanks Doc!" I smile but didn't move.

It was real quiet for a good while until Medic sighed.

"Vhy are you still here, Scout?"

"Just waiting for you to tell me why you're not your usual self"

"You have only known me a DAY" he snaps.

I got a fright at the sudden snap. I didn't like people angry unless I knew it was messing and this was definitely not messing.

"I..." was the only thing I could say.

It was quiet again. I've never seen anyone react like this before...well except for once with my Dad when he...

"You got the file" I say

Medic just nods and then sighs turning back to me.

I found a sudden interest in the floor while he was talking.

"Vhy didn't you say anything before?"

I stayed silent.

"Vhy didn't you tell me yourself vhat happened?"

Silence

"Vhy didn't you tell me dat for a year-"

"How am I supposed to tell you that for a YEAR that these FREAKS made sure I was in complete agony?" I ask him.

He sighs "You should have told me da moment you came"

I glare at him

"Medic, I can't even think about it! How'd you think I can talk about it?"

He seems taken back but shouts

"Scout, You HAVE to tell me! this will help you! You can't sleep and you can barely eat! Vhy do you think I'm doing this? For fun? No! because if you don't talk about it you could get vorse! You could stop eating and drinking all together, you're already trying to stop eating! You could stop talking! It is not healthy to not talk about this stuff!"

How am I supposed to get it through his skull that he can't take it! All the shit in my head, all the scars, all the torture... How can I trust him? What if he laughs like those freaks did? I don't want that!

I look at Medic. He is really concerned, maybe it's just that he wants to win the war? No, Medic's not like that. He turns into a mother if someone is hurt.

I sigh, looking down and shaking my head before looking at him with a smile.

"Ok, if you think it will help I'll do it" I say sadly but willingly.

He smiles back.

"Good, vhen shall ve start?"

"We're not going to do it now?" I ask confused.

"No, you have to go look at da Intel vith Spy and Scout"

"How'd you know about that?"

"I had to heal Spy's head after you hit him so he could 'catch you and kill you slowly and horribly'" Medic chuckled.

"Hehe! This was a great first day!" I smile.

Medic smiles back and looks at his watch.

"Scout, you better get going I will see you after dinner tomorrow to talk, ok?"

I hopped off the table and hug him before running out the door shouting

"Thanks Medic!"

Not noticing the figure in the corner.

...

I hope I'm not late, Spy's made enough as it is!

I run so fast to his room that I ran into the door.

I blink in my dazed state and notice Spy and Scout looking at me. Spy looked amused while Scout looked confused.

"And what were you doing, mon ami?" Spy asked in a way that I could tell he was happy I got hurt.

I jumped up and rubbed the back of my head smiling.

"Well, I thought it would be polite to knock..."

"With your face?" Scout asked.

"Hehe..."

Spy turned and walked back into the room.

"Come now, we 'ave work to do. We can discuss Green Scout's clumsiness later."

I really don't think he likes me...

...

It's been 2 hours and we were done reading but Spy wanted to read it AGAIN.

I was bored and I could tell that Scout was the same. Spy just kept looking at the same piece of paper Scout read over an hour ago. Spy had a serious face on him like he was expecting something to jump out and kick him.

Hehe, that would be funny...no if I kicked him now that would be funny I would kick him REAL hard too! I would kick him and he'd be like-

"GAH!" Spy yelped as he grabbed his 'special place' with a pained look and fell over. He looks at me. "Why did you kick me?" he asks in a high squeaky voice.

-that apparently...

He looked like he would kill me and I could only think of one answer.

Well, I'm dead anyway

"For kicks"

Spy, with a burst of energy he got from anger, launched at me. I grabbed Scouts hand and we ran.

"See ya tomorrow Spy!" I shout back.

Scout and I managed to get to the kitchen so that Spy couldn't get us. Scout fell over laughing.

"I can't believe you did that! He's going to hate you!"

"It's ok! He reminds me of Simon!"

"Simon? Is that your boyfriend?" Scout asks nudging me.

"No! He's my target for pranks!"

We kept on laughing until Scout's stomach growled.

"Aw Shit! Gotta go, Green me, gotta get me some food!"

Scout ran away and I kept laughing.

"WOW! That was fun!" I tell myself.

...

That night, Soldier didn't chase me and actually smiled at me. It was confusing but then again he must have gotten the file.

It was nearly 4 in the morning and I was tip toeing around. I heard something in Medic's lab and went to check it out like a detective! I shouldn't have watched the mentalist but I live that show!

I walk in and turn on the lights. Nothing.

Oh well, I turn off the lights not noticing the file Medic left on his desk was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day started off pretty much as same as the first.

Soldier chased me

The team got into a fight

Medic is scary

Dad forced food down my throat (Teams not used to that yet)

And here we are waiting for the next battle

WOW! I can't wait for the 'Announcer lady' to tell us we can go. I was shaking in anticipation. I loved the feeling! Honestly!

I was brought out of my thoughts by Scout.

"Green me, today when we get the Intel we'll give it to Spy and create a distraction for the REDs"

"Why?"

"...weren't you listening to the meeting yesterday?"

"...no"

"Me neither, Engie just told me just there"

"Ok, but we're doing the same as we did yesterday besides for that, right?"

"Well, until we give the Intel to Spy. After that we can do what we want"

_Battle begins in 10 seconds_

Oh my God! Oh my God! I wanna go now!

What will I do today? I should go see Mom.

_5...4...3...2...1...BEGIN!_

Like yesterday, me and Scout ran ahead of the others.

"We never did race yesterday" He smiles at me.

"Just gives you more time before I beat you!"

I run ahead of Scout laughing.

"Hey! Green me, get ready so we can kick some RED ass, huh?"

We got prepared and when we crossed the bridge bullets flew. Scout, this time, took the guys above while I got the guys on the ground. This was nearly EXACTLY the same as yesterday! Oh, I should look out for that Bullshit eating cow today.

Hehe.

I brought out of my dreams of farms by Scout who pushed me to the ground.

BOOM!

Scout stands and helps me up.

"You gotta stop dreaming. It will get ya killed!"

"Is that your lesson of the day?" I smile.

"No, my lesson of the day is 'what is the best way to prank the REDs'"

"Why don't they have those classes? It would've made training so much more fun"

"I know! Now, come on! We got work to do!"

Scout starts dragging me towards the RED base

"Right, get the Intel!"

"No! Haven't you been listening to me! We gotta prank them!"

...

Running out of the base was way harder than yesterday.

Scout and I were met by RED Soldier and RED Pyro.

Pyro was trying to give me a tan while Soldier was shooting Scout.

I dived over the flames and kicked Pyro in the gut making him drop the flamethrower. I was about to hit him again when he pulled out an axe.

Shit

I pulled out my bat and tried to defend myself. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on my side and the bat was knocked out of my hand. Pyro raised the axe again to kill me when someone shot him in the face.

What?

I look up to see our Sniper waving at me. I wave back gratefully.

Sniper then aims again this time at RED Soldier who was shooting randomly at Scout.

BANG!

Scout sighs in relief and shouts

"Thanks man!" to Sniper who just nodded.

Scout and I then run to the place where we were supposed to meet Spy.

...

We arrived behind schedule because of RED Engineer and Spy wasn't happy.

"Why are you so late?" He growled.

"Hey! It wasn't our fault!" Scout shouts.

"Just give me ze Intel"

"Say 'Please'" I tell him.

"Non!" Spy snatches the case out of Scouts hand and turns to leave when-

BANG!

Spy falls clutching his wrist.

Scout grabs his arm and drags him out of site of the enemy Sniper.

Crap!

Spy grunted in pain and tried to stand.

"Go. I will be alright" He tries to assure us. Scout nods and gets up to go but something was wrong.

"How are you going to take the Intel back to base?"

"I will carry eet" He says as if it's obvious.

"But you only have one good arm"

"I only need one to carry eet"

"But how will you protect yourself?"

He frowns

"I will just camouflage myself, mon ami"

He brings up his watch to show me only to find he is showing his shot wrist and that the bullet went through his watch breaking it.

"Merde!" he groans in frustration.

Scout steps in

"Don't worry, Cockfag, me and Green will just take the Intel and-"

"No! I refuse to be 'elpless! You know that all I need iz for Medic to come and 'eal me"

Spy seemed to be determined to do his part of the plan. I really admired him for that so I threw him a rope.

"Don't worry, I have to find Daddy and he'd be with either Medic or Med-man so you can help me find them and I'll just get the REDs that are in your way"

Spy narrows his eyes, so I played the whole 'lost little girl' act.

"Please" I beg "I really wanna find him, but I still don't know this place and Scout has to find Sniper"

Which was a lie, Scout didn't have to find Sniper, He wanted to go back and kill RED Engineer. But if I told Spy that he'd most likely tell Scout to take me.

"Okay, I will bring you to your father" Spy answers.

I turn back to Scout to find him smiling at me.

"I better find Sniper! See ya guys later!" Scout says before winking at me and running off.

Well, at least he knows what I'm doing.

Spy stands up and looks down at me.

"I will show you ze way and you will follow, understood?"

I nod. Spy picks up the case and runs I follow right beside him shooting at the REDs.

...

When we finally saw Medic, Heavy, Med-man, an injured Soldier and my Dad, Spy was out of breath and I was covered in bruises from a fall from one of RED Demos' bombs.

I grabbed Spy's injured hand at the elbow and dragged him to Medic.

"Medic!" Spy shouts.

While Medic was healing Spy, he lectured Spy on how stupid he was for being so careless while Soldier complains about why Spy was getting healed first and that he was more injured with a bullet in his hip.

I watched in mild amusement but I was also relieved that Spy was ok. I look around at my Dad who is giving me worried looks. I broke into a big smile and tackle him into a hug.

"Daddy! How's your day goin'?"

"Fine, Scout. Where's your mentor?"

"He went to kill the RED Engineer!"

"Excusez-moi?"

Oh yeah, I told Spy he went to meet Sniper. I don't know whether to thank or curse the missile being fired at us. RED Soldier, RED Medic, RED Heavy and RED Demoman started shooting at us.

Dad and I run ahead to give Medic more time to heal Spy while Heavy protects them, Soldier and Med-man.

"Scout"

I look over at my Dad to find him pointed himself and then pointed 3 fingers into the air. I smile and nod at him. I slow down just enough so that I was directly in front of me and I take out my bat. When we were right in front of Heavy, my Dad points the rocket launcher on the ground and fired, pushing himself into the air with Heavy aiming his gun at him while he flew. I sped up and jumped smashing his head in with the bat. I then throw the bat at the RED Scout making him fall to the ground. RED Soldier aims his gun at me but at that moment Daddy lands on the ground and rolls to lessen the impact (cause he's not like a Scout and Scouts are AWESOME!) and fires at the RED Soldier killing him. Dad twists and hits the RED Medic with the end of his rocket launcher, knocking him to the ground.

Then both me and my Dad take out our guns and my Dad shoots RED Medic while I shoot RED Scout.

That went just like we practiced.

Daddy and I went back to the rest of the team covered in blood.

"That went just like we practiced" My Dad patted me on the back.

He can READ MY MIND!

Spy stands up with a newly healed wrist.

"Merci, Medic"

Spy turns to leave but I ask

"Do you need any help? Your watch thingy is still broken"

"No, no. I will be fine"

Spy walks off without another word with the Intel.

I look at my Dad

"Gotta go, Daddy, See ya later!"

I run off.

...

I run over to RED Engineer who is complaining about Scout. I'm not sure if it's our Scout or his but anyway.

I sneak past him as fast as I can and run into the base.

There I saw orange sentries and knew that Mom was there.

Jumping over them I saw Mom under a machine fixing it.

"Hi Mommy!"

Mom hits her head off the machine startled.

Getting up she looks over at me.

"Scout?"

I run over to her and hug her. She returns it and squeezes me a little bit before letting go.

"Scout, I missed you so much. How's the BLU's treatin ya?"

"Great! They're so nice! Oh and BLU Soldier says you have a nice ass"

Moms' eye twitches.

"Well, I'm going to have to kill him"

I giggle.

"How's RED?"

"Oh, It's pretty much the same as you except being the only woman has its down side. They hit on me and then they expect me to clean. They aren't doing that to you, are they?"

"Eew! Mom! No! They treat me like what I am! A little girl!"

Mom laughs.

"Good, now get going we have a war to fight!"

"Okay! Bye!"

...

_BLU Team wins!_

Twice in a row! Awesome! The team celebrated and I laugh at Demo's method of celebrating.

I love this team! They're so funny!

Spy suddenly appears in front of me and I yelp.

"Zcout, I just wanted to zay 'thank you' for helping me" he says

"What? No, you helped me! I-"

"Now, now mon ami, we both know you didn't need my help"

"Hehe... well I know you'll return the favour sometime"

Spy smiles

"Of course, a petite fille like your self will get into a lot of trouble in the future"

I raise an eyebrow and lean close to whisper

"Are you Physic?" I ask seriously.

"No, I have common sense" he chuckles.

The night went on great after that

Spy and I weren't enemies anymore and more like friends

Medic said we can wait for the 'talk' until tomorrow

Since we had a break tomorrow cause it's the weekend Spy, Scout and I were gonna wait 'til tomorrow to check the Intel

And no one noticed me sneak out

...

Outside the hideout we chose, I knocked.

Snipey opened the door with a smile.

"Sis!"

"Snipey!"

I hugged him and then hugged Demos who was trying to drink the entire bottle in one go.

I laughed until I heard a cough. I then noticed RED Scout glaring at me.

"Hi RED Scout!"

He just continues to glare.

Wow! Boring!

"How was yer guys' battle?"

"Well, we lost" Snipey rubs his blonde hair.

"Ya, but isn't the fighting fun?"

"Well, ya that was great!"

"Only if you're winnin'" RED Scout shouts

I look over to the angry RED Scout.

"Oh, come on! I didn't even have the case today!"

RED Scout just huffs.

"Why aren't you like BLU Scout?" I ask frowning.

He suddenly perks up.

"How is BLU me?"

"Oh he's fine. Why?"

"Just wonderin'" RED Scout says looking away blushing.

My eyes widen and I look over at my brothers to see if they noticed it.

Snipey was staring out the window and Demos was staring at the bottle wondering why it was empty.

Oh well, I shake my head.

"Are you going to be coming here with my brothers?" I ask RED Scout.

"Ya, just in case" He answers.

In case what? Oh I don't really care!

"Ok" I smile.

"Hey Green?" Demos asks me "Did you paint that thing that says 'REDs eat crap' on our base?"

...

I snuck back to base Smiling.

Snipey and Demos were ok at least, they'll look out for Mom.

Sitting on the couch I thought about if the team noticed if I was gone.

No, probably not.

"Green me, where the HELL were you?"

I jump looking over at Scout who was leaning against the door.

"Nowhere"

"Now both of us know that isn't true now spit it out!"

I bite my lip. Well, it would be fair to bring another BLU in on this and Scout was awesome. My brothers were talking about him... And RED Scout wouldn't hurt him.

"Ok, you know the way my brothers' are on the RED side well-"

I told Scout about how I snuck over to a hideout in between the sides to meet my brothers' and they brought RED Scout. I told him that we were meeting again tomorrow morning.

"No way! You cannot converse with the enemy!"

"But Scout! They're my brothers'! And even if they wanted to hurt me they can't cause I'm not going on their territory so we're not breaking any rules! If they hurt me it's against the rules for no reason during Ceasefire!"

"But we can't trust them!"

"They're my family!"

"Are you listening to me? they-"

"Wait how bout we make a deal?"

...


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, I thought they'd be sleeping in but Soldier had other plans.

"Get up, Maggots!"

"But it's the weekend!" Dad complained. He hated getting up on the weekend. It was his only time off.

"Well, too bad! Now get up! And make use of yourself!"

"What am I supposed to do?"

At this moment I threw a rock at Soldier to make him stop bullying my Dad. Soldier then glared at me.

"You can try teaching your daughter how to respect authority!"

Dad looked at him defeated

"I've already tried! She won't listen! But I learned a few simple rules to avoid getting hurt"

"What are they?"

"If she does something crazy, which she will, ignore it and pretend that it never happened"

"That's it! They're your 'few simple rules'? You can't even train your own daughter"

"Well, there's more but they are weird"

Soldier started laughing madly.

Dad looked at me and I smiled.

"Fine then Soldier YOU can try and train my daughter. Green Scout"

"Yes Daddy?" I ask.

"From now on Soldier is in charge of you. That means I have no power over you and all the rules I made for you are gone"

I look at him wondering if he was serious, but he kept his face.

"Really? ALL of them?"

"Yes"

"Good! By the time I'm done your daughter will be the perfect soldier" Soldier said proudly.

Soldier then turns to me as if expecting me to be already a good soldier. I smile evilly at him.

"Hehe"

...

"Eat!" Soldier demanded.

"Nope"

"Please?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Cause it tastes weird"

Soldier threw the packet of food down on the table and sighed.

"Why are you trying to feed the girl? Where's Green Soldier?" Engie asked.

"He insulted Daddy so now he has to mind me and make me a 'perfect soldier' but I don't think he'll do it"

"I will make you a perfect Soldier!"

"But I'm a Scout"

Soldier hit his head on the table. I could hear the team chuckle at Soldier.

I got up. I had to meet Snipey, Demos and RED Scout.

...

When I got to our hideout, Snipey, Demos and RED Scout were waiting patiently. Well, Snipey and Demos were.

"Where the HELL were you!"

Wow, this seems familiar. Anywho...

"Sorry" I apologize.

"What took you so long?" Snipey asked.

"Well..."

BLU Scout stepped in beside me.

"I got caught!" I say as if it's a good thing.

Snipey and Demos stare at BLU Scout for a moment before coming closer. Scout tenses waiting for an attack but get gets a hand held out to him instead.

"Scootie has told us a lot about you. Thanks for minding our little sister. God knows she needs it!" Snipey says with a smile.

Snipey was smaller than Scout so Scout didn't feel that insecure but when Demos went to shake I could tell that changed.

Snipey was smaller than Scout but he was only a little younger. He had a sweet smile that made him look less of a threat but made sure people knew he was one.

Demos was tall and almost always drunk. He had a menacing look in his eye and most of the time would smile in an evil way.

The weird thing was that Demos was the friendliest out of the two because Snipey was very shy. And if he didn't have his family around him, he would express it in an angry look to keep people from talking to him, sometimes he'd do it even around his family. Snipey was protective when it came to us.

"Ah...no problem. Green me isn't that bad"

"Wait 'til ya know her better, lad"

"Hey!" I shouted in protest.

I then noticed RED Scout. Oh yeah! He had a crush! Cute!

RED Scout was looking at BLU with his mouth open.

Cuter!

You see I was like my cousin. I loved gays! I thought they were so cute! Even though I'm straight. Mom calls us 'Fag Hags' but I don't understand it. Anyway

RED Scout just stared.

I let out an "aawww!" and everyone stared at me.

...

Over the next hour I noticed how looked really nervous sitting next to Scout. Which I found so cute, I had to bite my lip from 'awing' again.

"-so Scout and Demos were in the warehouse, filled with guys with guns and I had to go help them!"

"We were fine!" I disagree with Snipey.

"Scout! Demos was drunk and you were too!"

"You were drunk!" Scout asks me.

"Well, ya! But alcohol doesn't affect my system anymore."

"Why?"

"Because-"

"Where are you Maggots'?" We heard RED Soldier scream.

gently grabbed Scout and led him to the door. What a gentleman.

"Scout" Demos said "we'll see ya tomorrow ok?"

"See ya!"

...

When we got back Scout went to get Spy and check on the Intel while I talked to Soldier.

"Where were you?"

"Out"

"Out where?"

"Outside"

"Where outside?"

"Outside the base"

"Where WERE you outside the base?" Soldier growled.

"What do mean 'were'? We're still outside!"

"What no were not?"

"Well, look at the expert throwing his knowledge all over the place! I didn't ask you if we were outside! Only answer what's asked, Soldier"

I say shaking my head in disapproval before walking away.

...

I walk over to the kitchen to find Scout talking to the rest of the team excluding Spy.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Can't find the Cockfag" Scout answers.

"He said somethin' 'bout meetin' wit someone but I dunno who" Engie answers.

I shrug my shoulders and turn to leave only to find Medic staring at me.

"Time for da talk"

...

I lie on the bed in his office wondering what to do next.

"Ok now I vant to start small and then work your vay up. Before the 'incident'"

"Ok. Well..."

*Flashback*

_I was with my family training. We were still 'undecided'. So we were neither BLU nor RED._

_At this time I was an average Scout. Sure I was one of the top in my class but that was never good enough for my Dad._

_He made me do these weird things where I would do attacks with the rest of my family. _

( "How do you mean?" Medic asked.

"Like what I did yesterday with my Dad. The thing when we were fighting the RED Soldier, Heavy, Medic and Scout")

_I was never good at them. In fact, I was terrible. I didn't understand the point of these but apparently my Dad did._

"_Get up Maggot! And try again!"_

"_Daddy! I can't do this you know that! I'm a Scout! Why try and make me something more!"_

"_Now you listen here." Dad said threateningly "You will do everything I ask you understand!"_

("your Father vasn't like that back then, vas he?"

"Well, my whole family has changed since then. Back then it was competitive because of the limited spaces so my family began to take out our frustration on each other. We didn't really mean it but I just wasn't used to my family acting this way")

"_Dad! Mom's calling you!" Snipey told Dad._

"_Keep an eye on your sister and make sure she gets it perfect by the time I get back"_

_Snipey stuck his tongue out at Dad as he left and then turned to me_

"_Well? Get on with it"_

"_How come he doesn't make you or Demos do any of this stuff?" I glared._

_Snipey smirked._

"_Cause we're not weak like you now on with it!"_

_I glared and tried it again, again and again._

"_Wow! You suck!" Snipey laughed._

"_Shut up, Snipey!" I shouted._

"_No and stop calling us nicknames what are you 4?"_

"_I said SHUT UP!"_

"_Sniper, leave the baby alone" Demos laughed._

("Your brothers' vere like that?"

"Well ya. My brothers' hated me because they thought I was taking up their time. This was understandable, I was kind of annoying because I got to start training so young")

_Dad returned and growled._

"_Get outta here Maggots!"_

_Snipey and Demos left laughing_

"_Now try again and you better get it right"_

_..._

_When we got back home or the base, I was covered in scratches and bruises. Mom glared at Dad._

"_You never answered my question?"_

"_It's too early!"_

"_You have to decide what side to join sooner or later. The boys and I have decided to join the REDs"_

_I look at Mom startled. We haven't decided that yet! We were meant to join the BLUs._

"_But Mom-"_

"_Don't!" She glares at me and turns back to Dad "Now choose! Are you going to join the REDs or the BLUs?"_

_While they fought, I felt scared. I didn't like it when they fought. I look over to my brothers' to find them smiling at me wickedly._

_I got up to leave and got as far as the door when Dad shouted_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_For a walk"_

"_and Cry?" Demos asks mockingly._

_That was it. Our family hated each other so who the FUCK cared anyway._

_I turn and glare at all of them._

"_Yes! Alright! Cause God know that no one in this family cares anyway!"_

_Demos seemed taken back but Snipey joined in_

"_Well, look who's the drama queen!"_

"_I'm not talking about me" I grit my teeth "None of us care for each other anymore! It seems like when any of ye get hurt I'm the only one who worries! We're a fucking family in this war! The very first but we're acting like enemies!"_

"_Maggot! You don't talk to us like that!"_

"_NO! It's true! Isn't it! Before we would look out for each other and protect each other but when we came here it stopped! Why?"_

"_Because, WAR is no place for a family!"_

"_Well that's pretty obvious since no one in this family cares anymore!"_

"_Scout! Shut up!"_

("Did your family have a lot of problems?"

"Ya, it seemed like no one looked out for each other anymore, more like 'every man for himself'")

_Mom glared at me._

"_Scout, just leave and don't come back until you stop this stupid argument and apologise!"_

_I couldn't believe it I was the stupid one here._

"_Oh yeah! Well Fuck you all!" I shouted and ran with tears in my eyes._

_Fuck them. Fuck them._

_I ran to the track and ran around in circles. _

_Fuck them_

_I don't know how long I was running for but it was really dark by the time I stopped to take a breath._

_I didn't want to go back because I knew I would be made apologise. So I sat down and tried to sleep but I couldn't. I was too upset._

_I got up again and ran hoping to wear myself out. But I didn't get far when I ran into a group of men._

"_Scout? What are you doing out so late?" It was a group of Scouts that pulled pranks others._

"_Just running. What are you doing?"_

"_We heard something out here so we went to check it out"_

"_No really?"_

"_Seriously"_

"_No really what are ye guys doing out here?"_

"_Girl Scout! We are serious!"_

"_Fine then you won't mind me tagging along"_

"_If that's what it takes to make you believe us then fine!"_

("vere you friends vith these boys?"

"Well ya, when my Dad wasn't making me train I would go hang out with them and they would tell me about all the pranks they pulled and sometimes I'd join them! Me and my brothers weren't really pulling pranks that much ever since we joined the training thing because they wanted to be the best")

_We walked for a while and I forgot about the fight I had with my family. I knew it didn't matter anymore because I'd have to get used to it._

"_What exactly did you guys hear?" I ask._

"_Well, it was like someone talking"_

"_About what?"_

"_Well we didn't hear much. Only whispers about family and stuff. I bet it's a ghost!"_

_I narrow my eyes._

"_That was probably my brothers'. We had a fight about that today. I guess we wasted time huh? I'm sorry about that"_

"_S'okay Girl Scout! We'll find another adventure tomorrow!"_

"_Haha!" I smile._

_We began to walk home when we noticed someone was missing. There was 5 of us including me there was meant to be 6._

"_Hey! Whoever's missing get back!"_

("No names?"

"We didn't see it as important. I was the only girl and the rest were gonna be separated anyway. Plus we only had a limited amount of free time so there was really no point")

_We kept hearing strange noises from the bushes and most of the Scouts got angry._

"_WTF! That's not even funny! Get out here so we can kick your ass!"_

_The noises stopped and a small sinister chuckle was heard. A man stepped out and he looked way scarier than the chuckle._

_The man was tall and had a good build. He was wearing a weird suit. It was like a normal Soldier jacket but it was tied at the waist by a chunky belt that made it fan out slightly with the arms cut off revealing a black jumper underneath, regular black pants, polished black shoes with what looked like human teeth sticking out around the edge of them, long black gloves like a medic and a hat that looked like something a general would wear in movies. His face is what struck me the most. He was bald from what I could see, very pale like he never went outside, his ears looked like they were melted to his head and were red, he had a sinister smile to match the chuckle and his eyes looked like they had paint on them. They were black making the white and grey eyes look more menacing than they already were. _

_None of us knew whether to attack or not because he didn't have RED, BLU or even WHITE colours on him. So we didn't know what side he was on or if he was just another one of us training._

_His suit was smoky black and around the edges were grey._

_No one moved, just waited for him to speak but he didn't. The silence went on too long before someone spoke._

"_Who the Fuck are you?"_

_The man smiled._

"_Just a man looking to return something and take something else"_

"_What are you taking?"_

"_You will see soon enough"_

"_Well then what are you returning?"_

_The man's smile looked more wicked that ever at this question as he held up the body of our lost Scout. The Scout had his eyes ripped out by what looked like hand due to the fingernail marks and his spine was sticking out like a handle on a bag which was the way this sick man was holding him._

_I felt one of the Scouts beside me turn my face into his shirt as if to erase the damage I have seen. All I heard were voices._

"_What the FUCK is wrong with you!"_

"_I'm looking for something, that's what I'm taking."_

"_Well? What is it?"_

"_A perfect candidate for an experiment"_

"_You need help but first you need my foot up your ass!"_

_I suddenly felt the Scout who was holding me being ripped away. _

"_Wha-"_

_I saw him struggling with a rope around his neck._

_I grab his feet and hold him up so he didn't get strangled._

"_I need help here!"_

_One Scout turned and shouted in alarm before racing to me and taking over my position on keeping the struggling Scout alive._

"_Guys! Get him down!"_

_Another Scout started to climb a tree to cut him down. That only left me and another Scout to deal with the man._

"_Now, little children, let's have some fun."_

_We didn't know what he was talking about until we heard a crash. Looking up I saw the Scout trying to cut the other down had his head between the tree and a log that had a rope around it that had smashed him. I stare at the dead Scout in horror like the rest of us._

_The man just laughed and threw something like a rock to his side. The rock was about to hit a tree when it swerved to the side. Then I noticed the thin wire attached to it. It was too late to react when a splash of warm blood hit me in the face. I looked up fearfully to find the hanging Scout had his legs cut off at the knee. He started to fall and his struggling from the pain in his legs made the rope tighten around his neck. _

_The one holding him tried to push him up desperately but he couldn't reach. Before we knew it the rope went still and the hanging Scout stopped his struggling to become a lifeless body._

_I heard another sinister laugh and suddenly the desperate Scout fell into a pit. The trees started to shake and tons of dirt filled the hole. He screamed and screamed until it was filled._

_I looked at the last Scout alive with me. He was looking at the man with complete hatred and fear._

_I knew I was next, I was young and weak, and so I closed my eyes and waited. But nothing came. Opening them again I saw that everything was the same no one had moved. But the man was now looking at me._

"_You are very young for someone who'll be fighting in the war, aren't you?"_

_I replied my usual answer._

"_I'm Awesome"_

_He seemed pleased with my answer and I got scared. _

_We stared for a bit not blinking until by vision became blurry. Blinking, I realised I was crying. Well of course I was crying but I didn't notice it until now._

_The man turned to look at the Scout beside me who was glaring daggers at the man._

"_Well young boy what do you say we end this little stare down?"_

_Before any of us could react, the last Scout with me was covered in leaves. But they smelt weird and strong. I could smell it. I saw a small trail if leaves heading to the man and I knew what it was. Gasoline._

_The Scout noticed it too but the man had nothing to light it with. Scout burst out of the leaves. The wet leaves stuck to him as he tried to run to me but the man started throwing rocks at him. The Scout fell back against a big rock panting and shaking. I didn't know if it was that he was cold or from fear. The man chuckled and started throwing rocks again. Scout covered his face and closed his eyes flinching as the man's rocks only hit the rock he was leaning against, taunting him. I saw sparks as the rocks hit each other and screamed. But it was too late._

_Suddenly it became too bright to see. I felt a heat and I stared in shock to find the last Scout screaming bloody murder. _

_I screamed in horror as I watched him fall and roll trying to stop the flames but the ground was covered in leaves so it just made it worse._

_He died slowly and I could hear him screaming at me to run, pointing in the direction of the base._

_I watched as his hand fell and I felt fear fill me. I turned and ran for my life. I ran until I was outside the forest and could see others in a distance coming closer, including my family._

_They stared at me in annoyance._

"_What's going on what's with all the screaming?"_

_Mom demanded._

_I couldn't speak when I felt a gloved hand on my shoulder. Looking up I saw the man staring at me with an evil glint._

_I looked back at my family to find them standing in shock and I screamed as the man stabbed something into the back of my neck. I fell like a doll in his arms as he lifted me onto his shoulder._

"_Say bye, bye to your family" He mocked before turning and strolling like there was nothing to worry about. I couldn't move but I could see figures appear around the tree and open fire on the people._

_The last thing I remember was Snipey Screaming my name._

*End of Flashback*

By the time I was done I was in tears. I sat up and asked through my tears

"Can I go now please?"

"Of course Scout go get some rest"

"Thank you"

I walked out of that room sobbing and crying. I only wished that what I told Medic was the worst part but I knew that wasn't true.


	9. Chapter 9

No one's POV

It had been 3 weeks since the Greens and Oranges joined the War and even thought the BLUs were losing by one match everything was well.

Green Scout ran away screaming "For God's sake will anyone HELP!" as her father chased her.

Heavy picked her up by the back of the shirt and glared at her to stop squirming.

"Leetle Girl needs food"

The girl huffed in disappointment. The whole team finally got used to these mornings and even helped her father grab her before she gets away again.

"Heavy's right Valkyrie" Her father stated.

Most of the team had gotten tired of calling for a Scout and then both of them show up, one Scout was bad so two were horrible, so when Medic accidentally said her name when he was scolding her, (_Never ever do that again, alright, Valkyrie?)_ the team got used to calling her that, even though they never told her their real names. Medic even let it slip that her father's name was Ron Benson, well he didn't really let it slip he shouted after a cholesterol test (_Ron Benson! Stop eating that! Your cholesterol is already though the roof!)_

Ever since, the team referred to them as Valkyrie and Ron. Med-man stayed Med-man of course but it didn't stop Valkyrie trying to persuade him to tell her.

"Eat!" Ron shouted pushing the bowl into her hands.

...

Things were about the same on the battle field as well. She visited her family alot.

"Mommy?" Valkyrie asked standing on a box of crates looking down at a startled Orange Engineer.

"Valkyrie! What are you doing here?"

"Talking"

"Valkyrie..." Orange Engineer (Adriana) growled.

"Ok, well I wanted to talk!"

...

"So RED Soldier is hitting on you?" Valkyrie said with wide eyes.

"Yeah" Adriana smirked.

"Why does every Soldier like you?"

"I'm good-looking!"

Valkyrie giggled.

"Are you going to tell them that you're married?" Valkyrie asked.

"I already did but they come back with 'well he's not here is he?'"

So tell them that you're married to Green Soldier!" Valkyrie said.

"Valkyrie" Adriana sighed "First of all my team would hate that and second our Soldier HATES the living crap out of you!"

Valkyrie nodded and smiled.

"A lot of the time here these people remind me of Simon" Valkyries smile grew bigger "and first of all your team doesn't know me and second of all my team knows about you, Fionn and Lawrence!"

Adriana stared for a moment. "What?"

"We told them ages ago! They don't mind! Well except for Soldier but he was funny when we told him!"

Adriana thought for a moment but her thoughts were interrupted by RED Soldier, Sniper, Heavy and Medic

"Adriana! Get down!" Soldier shouted as Sniper raised his gun.

Adriana didn't move she just stared in shock.

"Adriana! Get down so we can kill the Bitch!"

A wrench suddenly flew down and hit Soldier in the face.

"Stop using language in front of her she already knows too much!" Adriana glared.

"What is Leetle Adriana doing?" RED Heavy asked.

"Vhat has gotten into you, Adriana?" RED Medic shouted.

"Yeah! Why are you tryin' to help the girl?" Sniper growled "unless you're a Sp-"

BANG

Sniper lay on the ground with a huge bump and a wrench lying next to him.

"Any more accusations? Hm?"

Afraid that Adriana had more wrenches with her they all shook their heads.

Adriana was scary when she wanted to be.

"Good, now go!"

They all scrambled out of the room not wanting to test the amount of tools she had with her.

Adriana glared at the door for a few seconds to make sure their gone before turning back to Valkyrie, with a smile.

"Well, now I have to tell them, won't I?"

"Don't worry I think that they're a bit too afraid to do anything about it" Valkyrie laughs. "Does anyone know about Dad or me on your team?"

Adriana looked away nervously.

"Well not about your father"

"...What?"

"Well, Spy found out and he offered to help"

"Help?"

"Make sure your alright..."

"You sent your Spy to...stalk me?"

"Well..." Adriana hesitated. "He offered"

"Mom! This is the guy who on my first day stabbed me in the arm!" I shout.

"I know but he is really nice. He feels terrible about it he's a real gentleman. When he saw that you were only a little girl he felt so guilty"

"Mom, I'm sure he's nice but do you think he should be stalking me? I mean, that is creepy and honestly he is a RED so doesn't it go against some rule?"

Adriana scratched her head. "Well, Spy knows the rules really well so he can 'work his way around them' so he should know if it's wrong. Spy is there a rule against this?"

"Mom, it's only me and you" Valkyrie says rolling her eyes.

"Is that so?"

Valkyrie jumps at the voice. "FUCK!"

"Valkyrie!" Adriana snaps.

RED Spy just chuckles.

"You better run now little girl or else you will not make it back in time to pass out the rest of the REDs"

Valkyrie blinks "That sound like either a movie or a game"

"Valkyrie! RUN!"

"Ok Bye Mommy! Bye RED Spy!"

...

"So Spy knows about us?" Fionn asks his blue eyes widening from underneath his glasses.

"Yeah, is he nice?" Valkyrie asks.

Lawrence laughs from the floor clutching his bottle.

"Valkyrie, we have rarely seen him"

lets out a grunt. "He's an asshole!"

"Really, why?" Scout asks his RED self.

"Just cause..." Red looks away trying to hide the blush.

Scout doesn't seem to notice and turns back to Valkyrie. Valkyrie was smiling which made things uncomfortable for Red but Scout didn't understand why.

"Green me. We should go. We have dinner in like 5 minutes"

"Ok" Valkyrie stands hugging her brothers"Bye guys!"

Then she hugged Red and whispered quietly in a sing-song voice "Somebody's got a crush!" before turning, leaving and shouting

"Race ya back to the Base!"

...

When they got back to the Base Soldier started shouting at them for knocking him over which made Valkyrie laugh and make Soldier chase her.

The night then went on as normal then.

They had dinner and since it was the weekend Medic and Spy said they'd leave everything for Sunday which Valkyrie was thankful for.

Sitting down she started to relax when Soldier stood in front of her.

"Yes Solly?"

"Mail for you" He threw the letter on her lap and quickly walked away. But not before Valkyrie shouted "Thanks Soldier!"

Valkyrie then turned her attention to the letter and tore it open.

As she read a smile formed on her face.

...

The team were marched down the hall by Soldier this morning and were trying to think of a way to escape.

"Now Maggots today we will tr-"Soldier stopped his rant when the kitchen door opened and they were met with a room stacked with cream topped pies. Valkyrie was in the corner apparently making more.

"What are you doing?" Soldier asked but Valkyrie didn't reply her father just stepped over the pile of pies in front of the door.

"Simon's coming for a visit I see"

Valkyrie turned. She was covered in flour.

"Not only him but Tracy, Carter Bobbi and Mark too!"

"That's nice. How long are they staying for?" Ron asked as if it was normal to have so many pies in the kitchen. The team decided to take Ron's rule of pretending it never happened to heart and stepped over the mountains of pies to go on with their usual routine.

"The whole week!"

"What? But what about the battles?"

"They can watch!"

"Valkyrie, I don't think that is a good idea..."

"Daddy, they will be unshootable by both teams. The announcer allowed it because they said they wanted to think about if they were going to join the Fortress!"

Ron raised an eyebrow "They want to join the War?"

"What? No! What gave you that idea?"

"You said they were going to watch to see if they wanted to join!"

"Dad! They're under qualified and they hate war! Plus! They don't even agree with me being here! I bet most of the time Tracy will be trying to talk me out of it!"

"Fine, when will they be here?"

Valkyrie looked up at the clock. "20 minutes"

...

They all waited patiently outside the area where they were to meet Valkyrie's friends.

When the train arrived Valkyrie was jumping with excitement. It was a miracle that the pie in her hand didn't splash her face!

When the doors opened a chestnut hair girl with her hair pulled back in a hair band wearing a grey jumpsuit to symbolize that they didn't belong to any side stepped out.

"Traktor with a K!" Valkyrie screamed before hugging her.

Then a dark brunette which was tied back in a bun with a side fringe stepped out.

"Prank Buddy!" Valkyrie screamed hugging her.

Then another dark Brunette with no fringe but didn't have her hair tied up and glasses.

"Tae!"

Then a boy stepped out with blonde hair, It was slightly darker that Valkyries, which was very well kept. He, unlike the girls, looked only a small bit happy to see Valkyrie but they could tell he was dreading this moment.

Valkyrie ran to him and hugged him pulling back she looked at him for a moment. They could tell he was relaxing until-

WHACK

-the pie hit him in the face.

"That's for not returning my letters, Pink-rice-cake!"

Valkyrie then turned and ran while the boy chased her until he smacked her over the head with a stick.

The team stared in amazement at the display (Soldier was happy though) until a small noise brought their eyes back to the door of the train where another boy stood.

He had brown hair which wasn't as dark or as light as the girls. It was a medium. The only difference between him and his friends was that when the first three saw the team they didn't seem too put off but when he saw them he was shaking and whimpering.

Sniper tried to comfort the boy but before he got close the blonde boy tackled him to the ground.

"Stay away from him!" The blonde growled before getting up and hugging the frightened boy.

Valkyrie seemed to make a recovery and introduced them

"Guys this is Soldier, Spy, Scout, Medic, Heavy, Med-man, Demoman, Sniper, Pyro, Engineer and my Dad" Valkyrie pointed to each member. "BLU Team this is Tracy or Traktor with a K (points to chestnut hair girl) Carter or Prank-buddy (points to the dark brunette with fringe) Bobbi or Tae (Dark brunette with glasses) Simon or Pink-rice-cake (Points to blonde boy) and Mark or Sparky (points to shaking boy).

Tae steps forward "Valkyrie, dear" She says in a British accent "I'd love to continue this conversation but I'm really quiet parched"

"Would you like some TAE?" Valkyrie asks mocking her accent.

Tae chuckles "Of course, darling"

...

When they got back to the base Simon had another fit and chased Valkyrie when he saw the amount of pies she made. But after they all sat down, Bobbi drank a sip of her tea and seemed satisfied.

"God, it is great to have a good cup of tea"

"Why are ye allowed to know about the War?" Soldier asked as if they were Spies.

"Carter, Bobbi and I were the only ones allowed to see Valkyrie when she was in recovery" Tracy answered.

"Recovery? From what?"

"We're not allowed to say." Carter answered slumping back in her chair lazily next to Valkyrie.

"And what about you numb nuts?" Soldier asked Simon who glared at him.

"I was meant to join the War and I know Valkyrie from there."

"Why aren't you in the War then?" Scout asked.

"Because I didn't like my position"

"What was that?"

"I was meant to be a Spy but I never had the patience to hide and wait. Plus I was terrible with a knife. I was a better gun man"

"Cool" Scout said then looked at Mark "What about him?"

"I met him before" Valkyrie answered for Mark.

"Ok...Where?"

Valkyrie looked at Medic directly in the eyes before looking at Mark "In a Dark place"


	10. Chapter 10

While my friends were talking with the BLUs, Medic and Valkyrie went to talk. Valkyrie had been avoiding Medic lately because she didn't want to talk about what happened next.

"So, Vat Happened?"

Valkyrie said nothing.

"Vould you like to talk about something else?"

"Ya! That would be great!"

Medic looked at his chart before turning back to Valkyrie.

"Tell me about Mark"

"Mark was a real show off, full of himself kind of guy! You would walk past him without him doing that cocky smile. He used to always get into fights. Or that's what I'm told!" Valkyrie smiles happily.

"You never knew him personally?"

"No! In fact I never knew anyone outside of people in the War"

"You never had friends your own age?"

"No. Well except for Simon and we used to do all sorts of crazy stuff before the real training. Then he started focusing on being the best"

Medic raised an eyebrow

"So how come he isn't in the War?"

"Well actually you'd have to ask him. He was the best at what he was and then suddenly I see him leaving the base with only one finger in the air. It was the finger Scout sometimes gives!"

"..." Medic gave a grunt of annoyance.

"Well anyway, I never went to school! The only reason I have those guys is because they were the ones who found Mark and when I was found I told them about Mark"

"How did you meet Mark?"

"Well because he was a cocky guy everyone wanted him to be in their team and I'm talking about groups in school because not only was he HOT but he was apparently really smart too! But he liked his own crowd. They were called 'Freaks' and he didn't like that so he tried to help them"

"Okay..." Medic didn't see the point but didn't want to interrupt. He might not know Valkyrie that socially but if she's anything like her father she could be dangerous.

"Well anyway! Do you know the way Simon left? Well he went to that school and became friends with Tracy, Carter and Tae!"

Medic nodded

"But Simon hated Mark. Even though Mark never met or even knew who Simon was, Simon would always be the one to say bad things about him because he was, and I quote, a Cocky, manipulating freak"

"But Simon doesn't seem to hate Mark now"

"Well the people who kidnapped me liked to play sick games. So they took Mark, tortured him and made him watch what they were doing to me as a message" Valkyrie explains.

"A message?"

"After they were sure that Mark was what they wanted, they dropped him in the parking lot of the school for everyone to see. Now he's not the Cocky guy or the freak friend he turned into a scared boy who would cry if something scares him or someone touches him. They made sure that he told Simon about them having me as a kind of sick torture of Simon not being in control. And Simon loves to be in control. I think he feels guilty that Mark got dragged into this situation because of him"

Medic nodded understanding.

"How long was Mark in the same situation for?" Medic asked.

"About a week"

"So vhy is he like that and you are vell normal except for the fact that you're incredibly energetic?"

Valkyrie thinks for a second.

"I was tortured for a year but I never really talked or even thought about it. Mark couldn't stop thinking about it and the army didn't help because they made him talk about it to get information about me and then left without actually helping him. He was forced to deal with it on his own until Simon came along. Simon stopped people who thought they could take advantage of Mark and soon Simon became really possessive. Mark doesn't mind though! He finds it comforting. I was protected straight away. That's the reason me and my family are here, for protection."

"So vhy are most of your family on the other side?"

Valkyrie smiles

"I told you! Even before I was kidnapped my Mom and two brothers joined the REDs and my Dad joined the BLUs!"

"But vhy did YOU join the BLUs?"

Valkyrie thought about it but realised that it was getting late and she had to talk to her brothers or else they would be MAD!

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I have to go! See ya Medic!"

And with that Valkyrie ran out the door to find Scout.

...

"I'M SORRY!" Valkyrie cried as Fionn started chasing her.

"You're late!"

Scout and Lawrence were laughing their heads off and BLU Scout was currently the thing separating Fionn from Valkyrie.

"Scout! Help! Fionn's gone crazy!" Valkyrie pleaded.

"Why is he like this!" Scout asked while trying to move out of the way of Fionn's glare.

"Oh little Rapunzel over there got caught smoking with our Sniper and Mom tore him a new one right in front of the entire team!" Lawrence laughed.

"Ya, you should've seen his face! But it's not as funny as how he was caught!" RED Scout laughed.

"How was he caught?" Scout asked.

RED Scout held his lips trying not to laugh while Lawrence explained.

"Well, he went out with Sniper and had a couple of cigarettes. He then went back inside to the kitchen with the cigarette to show off to me and Scout and then Mom was there so he held his breath and hid the cigarette. But then Mom kissed him on the cheek and he coughed!"

Lawrence was reduced to tears at this point rolling from side to side clutching his sides.

"So he coughed in her face and she smelled the smoke?" Scout asked confused on how that would be funny.

"No, no, no! He was walking in to show off by _blowing _smoke hoops. So when Adriana kissed him on the cheek he-he-"

With that RED Scout rolled from side to side clutching his sides in tears.

"-he blew smoke in her face..." Scout cringed. He had ran into the orange Engineer before and you NEVER wanted to make her angry.

"It was like a black cloud that looked into your soul and gave you what you most wanted" Lawrence waved his hand in the air as if clearing imaginary smoke.

"A pissed Engineer and a so-scared-was-close-to-wetting-himself Sniper!" RED Scout put in and then both fell backwards into laughter.

Fionn, who was still chasing Valkyrie, stopped in his tracks and turned slowly towards them.

"What did you say?" Fionn growled.

The two laughing boys froze and went quite before turning to the ANGRY Sniper.

Scout and Valkyrie wanted to help them but it was their own fault but you couldn't really blame them.

It was like standing in front of a bull while poking it in the eye while in a narrow hallway which was too small for the bull to turn around in. You know what's going to happen, you know it's bad but you can't stop yourself.

...

By the time Fionn, Lawrence and RED Scout got back it was late. They didn't notice that the BLUs went back during their fight but you couldn't really blame them, they were fighting for a really long time.

As they entered, they were greeted by 8 laughing men. Fionn glared at them but turned his attention to the two injured boys behind him who were trying their best to stop the team from laughing in case Fionn decided to go crazy again.

Fionn decided however to go apologise to Mom. He went looking but could not for the life of him find her anywhere.

...

Valkyrie wasn't having a good time back at her base either. For some reason nobody has seen her father since she left with Medic to 'talk'. She was worried. While running around she somehow managed to crash into Pyro.

"Pyro! I'm so sorry! Have you seen my Daddy?"

Valkyrie was like a lost child without her father or any of her family really but she made up for it by visiting them on the field.

"Mf...mfmf"(No...sorry) Pyro shrugged and then went off the find Demo.

Valkyrie huffed in annoyance. Where was he?

Valkyrie jumped and ran again hoping to find him but again she was interrupted by falling over someone.

"SPY!" Valkyrie screams in happiness.

"What is it now?"

"Where's Daddy?" Valkyrie asks shrinking slightly.

Spy sighed and sat up.

"I was 'oping you could tell me" Spy answered.

"Where do you think he went?"

"Well 'e is your father"

"When we were still in training, but on the BLUs, Daddy used to take these long walks but he wouldn't tell me where he was going he'd just tell me not to worry"

Spy thought for a moment before turning and walking down the hall. Valkyrie following.

"Sniper might 'ave seen 'im or might be able to find 'im" Spy told Valkyrie.

"Hey, where did my friends go?"

"Oh that little boy, Mark, got scared when Soldier started shouting, Simon punched Soldier then took Mark away and the rest of your little friends followed" Spy sighed boringly.

"What you don't like my friends?" Valkyrie asks with a smirk.

"Listen little girl, It is your own business. I do not want a part in your personal life"

"Simon told you that he was meant to be a Spy, huh?"

Spy grumbled.

While they were walking, they Spy saw Ron turn the corner.

"Ron!" Spy called

Ron just kept walking, not turning back. Ron reached his room and closed the door in their face.

"Is Daddy mad?" Valkyrie asked Spy who was fuming from being ignored.

...

The next day, before the battle started, Soldier was telling the 'Visitors' to stay out of their way because even though bullets would pass though them it would still hit them and they didn't need distractions.

It ended with Simon punching Soldier in the gut for poking Mark in the shoulder.

Ron came in but didn't say a word to Valkyrie. Valkyrie thought he wanted to be alone and just went on with her day.

Mark wasn't having a good start. Honestly, he didn't want to go out and watch Valkyrie fight. He watched her be tortured, what if she dies a slow and painful death and then just walks out of that room and has to re-live it all over again?

He was brought out of his thoughts by Simon who wrapped his arm around Marks shoulders protectively and smiled.

Valkyrie smiled happily at the two.

"Hey Val?" Engie called.

"Hey Engie!"

"Hey, what's with those two over there? Are they brothers or something?"

Valkyrie gave a confused look.

"No..."

"So they're best friends?"

"No..."

"Then what are they?"

Valkyrie raised her eyebrows

"They're a couple"

Engie gave a weird look.

"But they're only like 14,15?"

"Think so!" Valkyrie says happily before turning back to the door as the countdown started.

...

Valkyrie didn't understand a lot of things. Mostly because she was training a lot and didn't see any point. For example, she never understood couples, mostly because she only ever saw in her entire life two couples.

The first was obviously her parents. And the second was Mark and Simon.

Because of them she was different to her brothers. Her brothers were in school for a while and got this strange notion that Gay was Wrong.

Valkyrie didn't. She didn't like judging people before she met them. But her brothers were proven wrong when Valkyrie saw Mark and Simon.

This scene for example, that Valkyrie was looking at from her crouched position on the ground.

Mark and Simon were on the roof. Mark still under Simon's arm looking comfortable and safe, Simon watching out and looking happy as well. Simon would squeeze Mark gently whenever something scared Mark and when Simon got angry for someone shooting bullets at the two, Mark would hold his hand to calm him down. They worked perfectly together and this was another reason why Valkyrie wasn't mad that RED Scout liked Scout. They would work together as well. Or that's what Valkyrie thought at least. She wasn't going to do anything though. That's their own business.

Mark flinched at the evil laugh of a Demoman (Valkyrie wasn't sure which one) and Simon gave him a full hug.

Smiling at the scene, Valkyrie turned back to the battle.

...


	11. Chapter 11

The team was tired. After the long days they usually had today was worse. For one Valkyrie kept getting distracted by Tracy who continuously threw rocks at the girl to stop her from killing any RED's. Med-man died for the first time today and was in shock. And to top it all off they lost because neither Scout nor Spy could get to the Intel because the ORANGE team were getting better at surprising them.

"Damn it! She can't take away a human life!" Tracy screamed.

"Tracy, for the love of- IT'S THEIR JOB" Simon shot at the raging girl.

"Why do you care? You hate Valkyrie and yet you've been standing up for her all week!" Tracy glared.

"GREEN Scout and I have come to an agreement" Simon stated casually "I make sure you shut up and stop distracting her and she wouldn't throw pies in my face for the whole week"

Tracy was about to say something but closed her mouth. She couldn't argue with Simon if he was getting that kind of a deal.

"Tracy, Will you let them do their jobs! They have to do this!" Carter sighed. She was lying on the couch looking like she was about to fall asleep. "We've been here for 5 days and they've only won 1 of those days cause of your yappin!"

"For once I actually agree with Lazy over there" Bobbi stated sipping her tea "It's not our place to tell them what's right or wrong. And I don't honestly understand what you on about Tracy, They 'RESPAWN' anyway. I don't know how it works though..." Bobbi mumbled at the end.

"BUT-" "SHUT UP!" Simon interrupted "It's not our decision! They made their choice just deal with it!"

Tracy grumbles slumping down in her chair. She was against killing and thought 'peace' would solve anything. Sometimes her words of hope and love made sense but she always tried to get her own way. If she saw something that she thought was wrong she would do anything to stop it.

They didn't know Valkyrie was watching she was very good at sneaking up on people. Mark was very good at it too cause he was so quiet but he made sure they knew he was there at some point through the conversation in case it got personal.

Valkyrie just stayed there behind the couch, not hiding but standing there, and yet they didn't notice her.

Well... soon Mark noticed her.

"Hey Valkyrie" he smiled.

"Wassup!" she greeted back laughing at the way Bobbi spilt her tea from shock and Tracy screamed.

Simon smiled happily; he really liked knowing he was better that Tracy ever since he started trying to prove himself as a leader.

Carter was just lying there, too lazy to look scared. Valkyrie wondered if she would really care if Valkyrie was a Spy or one of the REDs. Knowing Carter, she'd just groan and say 'too tired for this shit'.

Valkyrie smiled at this scene she really missed talking to people my own age. Sure she never really did that anyway but I felt comfortable talking to them for some reason.

"Valkyrie, Stop sneaking up on us!" Bobbi shouted.

"Sorry..." Valkyrie smiled. "I just wanted to spend time with you since today is your last day and all"

Bobbi smiled "Aaw, Val, there'll be other visits!"

"I know but I'm really gonna miss ye..." Valkyrie replied her smile dying slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll stay with ya! **IF** I can have this couch" Carter yelled. She had grown quiet close to the couch; she slept on it nearly all the time.

"Haha! I wish you could!" Valkyrie laughed jumping over the couch and sitting crossed-legged on the arm rest.

"It all went so fast" Carter admitted

"Ya killing people must make time here fly"

No one even commented on Tracy's statement. They felt it was getting annoying and that if they ignored it she's eventually shut up.

"When are we leaving?" Mark asked. He got more confident now that the team weren't around. Another part of the agreement said was that Valkyrie couldn't tell Mark that Spy could go invisible and pop out of places. Simon wouldn't either just because if they did Mark wouldn't come out of his room.

"In 10 minutes" Simon answered almost sadly. Really he enjoyed having Valkyrie around; it reminded him of old times.

It went quiet. Usually no one could stop the teens from talking. They could talk about a random subject for hours. That was one of the reasons why they weren't talking, they knew they wouldn't be able to finish the conversation and it would make it harder to leave.

Most people would have said it was sad to end it like that, but really it was actually nice. They would sit there for a few minutes in comfortable silence think of funny memories and make sure these last moments counted.

No matter how many times Valkyrie told them she'd respawn they still had thoughts that she'd be gone soon.

And Valkyrie kept thinking that they would get hurt and wouldn't come back since they didn't have respawn.

They took these last moments to make sure they would remember as much as they could about another.

The moment came to an end when Simon stood up and picked up his bag with Mark and soon everyone did the same.

They all walked to the train and got on each hugging Valkyrie tightly before leaving. Simon even hugged when no one was looking.

As they boarded the train, Valkyrie waved

"Have fun at school, Don't worry about me!" Valkyrie grinned giving them a big thumps up.

"Have fun with the BLU's! And don't get hurt!" Tracy shouted smiling as well.

"I won't"

"No Val, promise you'll be ok" Carter shouted.

The train started to move and Valkyrie started to run to keep up with it.

"I promise!" Valkyrie shouted into the window.

Valkyrie kept up with the train smiling and waving at her friends that she knew she wouldn't see for a long time. They all smiled and waved, even Simon who made sure he was behind the group so no one could see him, waved and smiled, even nodding at her in a silent goodbye.

Soon though, they came to the line where Valkyrie knew she would have to stop. The group waved sadly yelling 'goodbye' and 'I'll miss you'. Valkyrie stopped as the train left territory and watched the train leave.

She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted as loud as she could

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

She heard small shouts back saying 'LOVE YOU TOO' but soon they got too far away for Valkyrie to hear. As the train disappeared Valkyrie felt and ache in her chest.

After a few minutes Valkyrie turned around and ran back to base feeling the sudden urge to hug someone.

...

Valkyrie's POV

While I was running back the urge to hug grew. I was running so fast I didn't even notice where I was.

I kept running until I hit into something. It had clothes and was warm so I knew it was a person so I hugged it tightly.

I felt the person pat my back after a moment. I let go and look up to see I just hugged Pyro.

RED Pyro.

I jumped away and we stared at each other.

It was awkward especially with me being so small, why did Pyro's have to be so tall?

I felt kinda scared and embarrassed since I hugged RED Pyro with RED Demo behind him.

"Uumm" Was the only thing I could think of. "Flamingos are trying to steal our milk supply!"

With that I ran away hoping to God that they would never tell anyone!

SHIT! If Daddy or Soldier ever finds out I hugged a RED I'm going to be eating that crappy 'food' for ages!

RED Pyro stood there watching her run, Demo behind him.

"What the 'ell was that!" RED Demo asked. "That girls weird..."

He then turned and started walking away, "Come on lad! We'll be late for the meeting"

Pyro turned and walked after his friend. They'd have to mention this in the meeting.

...

I know this is short but PLEASE review!


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Valkyrie decided that if Soldier and her Dad found out about her hugging a RED she'd be fine but had to renew her insane-ness.  
>"There once was a farmer who sat on a rock!" The Green Scout sang smashing RED Pyro's head in with her bat. "He sat in the meadow just shaking his-"<br>"VALKYRIE!" Ron's yelled, disapproving of his daughter sing that song and yet proud of her for killing a RED, if only he didn't like that she wanted to play with corpses. "Stop singing that song and get back to work!"  
>Valkyrie only hid the blood stained bat behind her and smiled innocently. "Aaw Daddy! Ya can't blame me for wanting some fun, can ya?"<br>Ron only grunted in response as BLU Scout ran in the door.  
>"HEY! Whatcha doing in here! RED Pyro is around and...ok you got him..." Scout gave an almost sympathetic look to the body before looking at his apprentice "You are enjoying this WAY too much!"<br>Valkyrie gave a giggle in response, keeping up her- I'm so innocent appearance.  
>"Val, no running off from your mentor without permission" Ron ordered before making his way through the entrance. "Good Luck Honey! Love ya!"<br>"Love you too Daddy!" Valkyrie waved her bloody bat in a gesture of goodbye. Her father smiled back before stepping through and-  
>Valkyrie didn't remember much from that moment on. She had the vague memory of fire and exploding sounds. Blinking, she expected to be in respawn with her Daddy and a cursing Scout. In all honesty she's never actually been to respawn. To Medic, Hell ya, almost every day, but seeing as she was the youngest and a girl the BLUs, and her father obviously, made it their jobs to protect her. Med-man would always be checking up on her, he was kinda like a brother now, except shyer and less scary like his mentor.<br>What confused Valkyrie was that she was not in respawn with her father and her cursing mentor; she was lying on the ground staring into the glowing wreck that was threatening to fall above her. Lightly shifting to check if she could move she felt like a punching bag. Her body was defiantly damaged badly but Medic could heal her!  
>Hearing a groan, Valkyrie turned to see an unconscious Scout a few feet away. She was lucky she wasn't unconscious as well; if she was she'd be having nightmares and wouldn't be able to help Scout and her Dad.<br>Crawling over to her mentor, Valkyrie searched for wounds wincing at the sight of his oddly angled leg and scattered cuts.  
>Well Frick<br>Nausea suddenly hit her and her head dropped onto her crossed hands in front of her. Damn, it was lucky she managed skipped 'slop' today.  
>She didn't know how long she was there or for that matter care, all she wanted was for this sick feeling to go away and her head to stop spinning. The coughing from the smoke didn't help in the slightest, nor was the sound screaming in her ear that she could barely make out; most likely someone getting killed.<br>When the feeling died down, Valkyrie was the closest she ever felt in months to falling asleep but Med-mans soft voice woke her.  
>"How did you do GREEN Scout? I didn't see you, let me guess: you were that fast?" He joked through her headset.<br>Valkyrie felt like she was punched in the gut (again), realising that Time was just called-  
>Respawn wouldn't work.<br>She sucked in a breath to speak but she fell into a coughing fit, the smoke falling upon them slowly.  
>"GREEN Scout?" Med-man's voice was concerned now and Valkyrie had to force herself not to laugh, not that she could anyway.<br>"Blew up-*cough* Scout-Dadd- *cough* trapped" Her breathing increased, finding it more difficult to catch any air that didn't possess smoke.  
>"You're in that building? STILL! We'll be there, hang on. How are Scout and Ron?"<br>"Scout unconsc-*cough* unconscious. Don't know where Dad is" By now she was lying on her side staring at Scout to try and keep her heavy eyelids from shutting.  
>"We're right outside do you know which part you're in?"<br>Valkyrie couldn't reply. She couldn't think straight, couldn't breathe and she was losing the battle with staying awake.  
>"GREEN Scout? Scout?" Med-man's voice seemed to be getting farther away. She felt so weak she couldn't even answer him! God this was annoying and terrifying. If they couldn't find them they were dead!<br>Gun-shots caused her to finch.  
>Scout shot wildly into the dangerously low ceiling above before his hand fell and he too took in harsh breaths.<br>Valkyrie wondered how long he'd been awake but those thoughts vanished when the ceiling was broken and Heavy peered down at them.  
>"THEY ARE HERE!"<br>Valkyrie giggled weakly, finding it amusing that he didn't say 'Babies' but then whimpered as she was lifted off the ground along with Scout who only grunted, trying to keep up his 'cool' look.  
>Valkyrie looked at her own injuries for the first time noticing the dark bruises and heavily bleeding stomach. She opened her eyes as wide as she could feeling her right one only open half-way painfully, well that obviously had a booboo.<br>Managing a smile at her teammates, she saw their saddened expressions.  
>"What?" Her hoarse voice questioned.<br>"Valkyrie..." Medic began but he didn't need to finish.  
>In his hands he held Ron Benson's helmet; Daddy's helmet.<br>Valkyrie could only stare. Feeling like something was ripped out of her as she looked past the coat wearing man and stared at the blanket covered body on the ground.  
>Valkyrie surged forward, ignoring her injuries and running to her father begging him to get up.<br>Engineer caught her. She screamed at him, struggling to get to her father.  
>Daddy couldn't be dead. He promised that no one could die here. No one could leave unless on a train. He promised that he wouldn't leave her.<br>But then why wasn't he moving?  
>Breaking into tear, she sunk to her knees. Daddy was gone.<p>

Fionn was casually walking into the meeting room. He was earlier that his mentor but later that the rest. Ignoring the disapproving looks he got from his mother.  
>"And finally, to sum up great work Demo and Lawrence! You really got those BLUs!" Soldier congratulated.<br>Fionn hated when he did that, he didn't care when the man praised them for hurting BLUs but he knew that Dad and his little sister were on his hit list too. Soldier didn't like Dad for being a Trainee BLU soldier and being the only woman on the team's husband. He hated Valkyrie for the obvious reason of her being a Scout and the fact that she made him her target for pranks when she couldn't find BLU Spy.  
>Soldier would go on for hours about how great they were but then Spy came in. Fionn hated him with a passion. He hated the way he liked to sneak up on him randomly for fun and the fact that he and Mom were spending so much time together.<br>"Comrades" He addressed in that serious tone Fionn despised. It meant Spy wanted to play 'leader' for a while. "I have some bad news about the BLU's"  
>"What!" Soldier yelled "We won! How could anything about them be of any-"<br>"Not directly to the REDs" Spy glared at the man for interrupting him. "For the ORANGE"  
>Fionn perked up at that, seeing Lawrence and Mom do the same.<br>"What's wrong?" Mom asked in a worried tone.  
>Fionn guessed Valkyrie did something to the base and from the look Lawrence and Scout were giving him they thought so too.<br>"I'm afraid, Demo and your son's attack caused more damage than expected" Spy explained sadly his eyes drifting on the ORANGE Demo "but it was an obvious accident"  
>"Whatcha talkin 'bout?" Lawrence exclaimed, not liking the idea that someone was telling him his plan was an 'accident'.<br>Taking a deep breath Spy looked at Fionn, Lawrence and then stayed on Adriana. "At the time, BLU Scout, your daughter and husband were in the building at the time of explosion and... until just now..."  
>Fionn tensed. That meant that they wouldn't be healed until tomorrow. He hoped Val, Scout and Dad were ok, or else he'll most likely beat the living crap outta Demo.<br>"Is my family ok?" Adriana immediately asked her worry evident in her voice.  
>"Valkyrie is badly injured as well as her mentor" Spy answered looking nervous at the moment.<br>"What about Dad?" Fionn asked the balaclava wearing man who seemed shocked that he asked. Well no shit he would ask they were his family!  
>"GREEN Soldier... did not survive"<br>It went so quiet that you could hear Adriana's breathing increase before a chocked sound escaped her. "No..."  
>"I'm truly sorry" Spy whispered walking over to her and holding her as he sobbed into his shoulder.<br>Lawrence stood up and ran out, leaving his bottle behind. Fionn didn't waste time in following catching up to his brother easily with his long legs and grabbing his shoulder.  
>"Lawrence! It wasn't your fault!"<br>"YES IT WAS! IT WAS MY PLAN!" Lawrence snarled at his younger brother.  
>"No it ain't! It was an accident! A plan gone wrong!"<br>"NO, NO, NO! I Killed my Father! I almost killed my sister! DO YOU EVEN CARE?" Lawrence screamed, nostrils flaring in anger.  
>"Bro..." Fionn Whispered, feeling every word punch him in the stomach.<br>It was finally registering the damage done. His Dad was gone and Sister alone on the BLU side, his mother was in the arms of another in the time she needed her husband and his brother was blaming himself for it.  
>"I was so stupid!" the Trainee Demo yelled into his palms.<br>"Bro... it's ok... Dad would understand..." Fionn found the truth in what he was saying. Their father would probably be yelling at them for not being more accurate.  
>Fionn suddenly felt his chest tighten and a squeak slip from his lips. Lawrence's now blurry figure turned to him. Fionn blinked feeling tears drip down his face.<br>A hand wrapped around his shoulders and guided him into Lawrence's chest.  
>"It's ok... It's ok..." His older brother's voice soothed.<br>But he really couldn't find truth in what he was saying.


	13. Trainees 2nd stage Chap 1

The scenery was bland. Like no one had ever set foot on the ground, no blood stains, no burning wrecks just a simple area with two bases almost identical to the ones before.  
>"Well..." The blonde girl stated glancing around at the soon to be battle field before her. She was wearing a BLU uniform, similar to the boy standing behind her.<br>"Yeah..." The blonde boy mumbled, shocked on the inside. Never before had he imagined a place of destruction and chaos could be so peaceful. Sighing as he took his bag and swung it around his shoulder he couldn't help but feel that it wouldn't look so nice after the battles stared.  
>"C'mon Valkyrie, We should be the first ones here so we might as well drop our bags off at the base and go for a look around to get to know the field" The boy shrugged in a bored manner.<br>"But... It's exactly the same" the girl, Valkyrie, commented sticking out her bottom lip in a small pout while seeming deep in thought.  
>"Well what else are we supposed to do? We're meant to be the first ones here as part of the agreement and we're not allowed in the RED base" The sixteen year old asked in a questioning tone but it was clear to see he wasn't expecting an answer as he hopped off the train and glared up at the merciless sun that wanted to burn them to a crisp. "I hate the sun..."<br>Valkyrie giggled, following him off the train. "Why do all Snipers hate the sun?"  
>"Whatcha mean?"<br>"Ye wear hats and glasses all the time!"  
>"I don't know! All I know is that I hate the sun! It makes me unbearably hot! I HATE HEAT!"<br>Valkyrie laughed loudly as the boy's explanation ended with a growl.  
>"Fionn! You are just too funny!" Valkyrie shouted at her brother jumping up and down like a puppy trying to get a treat from its owner's hand.<br>Fionn smirked. "Why do Scouts wear tags?"  
>Valkyrie shrugged unable to keep the confusion off her face as she too began to wonder. "Dunno"<br>"You're a Scout!"  
>"Ya but I don't wear tags! I- What's that!" Valkyrie exclaimed suddenly darting off to a random shed by the train.<br>Fionn shook his head as his little sister ran around the area. Once a hyper nut, always a hyper nut.  
>"Valkyrie! C'mon!" Fionn yelled chasing her and silently hoping that she would be the only nut at the fortress.<br>He was wrong.

"WHERE ARE THE REST OF THE TEAM!" Valkyrie screamed. It had been a week since their arrival and were still the only ones at the base.  
>Fionn didn't care, in fact he enjoyed the lack of team mates. He wasn't too big on people. As a trainee he hated the social parts where they would be forced to eat together. Fionn would glare at everything and everyone who came near and at first managed to stop his team from going near him which he loved. He preferred the isolation when it came to his old team. They were stricter and felt it was their jobs to whip the trainees into shape.<br>Lawrence, their brother, was not targeted because as a Demo, he drank a lot.  
>Adriana, their mother, was not targeted because she was a she so Spy took up the role of being her guardian.<br>So Fionn was left because he couldn't smoke or drink as he was under age. So to seem mature he worked hard, fought hard and made sure to glare at EVERYTHING that came near, even his team mates.  
>But after their father's death, Fionn became... smaller. He was as thin as the RED Scout and quieter.<br>Soldier hated this because he didn't want a 'sissy' in the group. Heavy, however, loved this. He began to pick up Fionn at random times. Fionn protested that he was not a child but his mother contradicted him by saying he was still underage.  
>Now that Fionn was with the BLU's and at least in the second of the three stages of becoming a Real PRO, he had to admit he did look skinny. Valkyrie, the anorexic Scout, even said so, telling him he looked like a 'Uke' whatever that means.<br>"Valkyrie, Calm down. They'll be hear... sometime.." Fionn continued to lift some random box in an attempt to gain some much needed muscle. Valkyrie rolled her eyes and snatched the box from his hands, holding it easily and giving him the 'bitch-please' look.  
>"Jeeze, Snipers don't know how to work out. How the hell do the PRO's stay so damn fit when all they do is sit on their asses and pee in a jar!" Valkyrie asked, slightly frustrated with her brother "Didn't Daddy ever show you how to build muscle?"<br>Fionn sighed "No! He just taught me how to shot a gun ONCE and made me do it 300 times a DAY! My hand was covered in so many blisters that I had to wear this glove to freaking cover all the scars left behind!" waving his gloved hand in the air Fionn glared lightly "What did Dad make you do? Crack a joke?"  
>"NO! He made me run laps all day, every day! And if I was too slow he made me do it all night!" Valkyrie smirked "The awesome jokes come naturally!"<br>Fionn broke out in a fit of laughter. "Like the obnoxious attitude?"  
>"HEY! We're great! We can afford to be obnoxious!"<br>"Whatever! D'ya feel like food today?" Fionn asked quietly  
>"No" Valkyrie replied before they fell into silence. It had been a while since she had been forced to feed on the gloop that Dad used to give her. Fionn recently found out about his sisters ordeal and the true result. He also discovered that their father kept a lot from them. Like how he medicated her food to counteract the chemicals that were pumped into her body before that turned her eyes different colours. Since she refused to eat it now they changed to a completely different colour, before they were a dark green rimmed and light green on the inside but now they had her original blue rim but the inside green became lighter and lighter before turning a bright yellow.<br>Fionn had to say thing changed in the family even though he hated it.  
>Maybe the rest of the BLU team won't be as chaotic.<p>

"So this is our base?" The girl in the BLU Soldier's uniform asked the Medic beside her.  
>"Yes. I thought it was obvious seeing as its BLUE" The boy replied pushing up his glasses with his middle finger. "Where'd the Pyro go?"<br>"Huh?" The Soldier yelled looking around "Damn it..."  
>"At least we only lost one life on our difficult journey from the train to our base" The Medic rolled his eyes sarcastically gesturing towards the other four.<br>The Spy was a young 15 year boy who had this uninterested glare as if you were not worthy to look at. Like a normal Spy he had to suit and suit but had this aura about him that said 'Stay away'. He hadn't spoken since they met but his brown eyes seemed like they were staring at you always.  
>The Demoman, er, Demoboy was odd to say the least. The 15 year old was lazy and seemed to already be an alcoholic. Like all Demo's he had the armour but he had green eyes, had dark and he wasn't Scottish but Irish.<br>The 17 year old Heavy was also strange. He wasn't bald but then again he was still young and had black hair and blue eyes. He wasn't obsessed with guns; instead he was more in love with his fists. He was Russian but his accent wasn't as strong.  
>The Engineer was around 13. He was friendly, like all Engineers and seemed drawn to helping the 14 year old Soldier take command. He was slightly childish as his voice hadn't broken yet. The messy red hair spilled out from under his hat framing his dark green eyes.<br>"Jewel!" The Texan smiled at the Soldier "if ya want I could go lookin fer her!"  
>The Soldier shook her head at the red head "thanks Ricky but I don't think we'll find her! She'll come back later, I'm sure!"<br>"Whatever ya say boss!" He waved childishly. Jewel found it hard to believe that the 13 year old was an Engineer, a second class even! He must be good to get to the fort at that age.  
>"Jewel!" The Medic clapped his gloved hands in front of her face. "If you are forgetting, we still can't find our Sniper and Scout!"<br>"HEY! Don't clap your hands in my face!" she growled.  
>The Medic shrugged and continued to head toward the base, the Spy following.<br>"If those boys were closer I'd punch 'em" The Demboy stated stumbling.  
>"Alright! Let's go!" Jewel ordered leading the way.<br>When they all entered, they were slightly disappointed that it was exactly like their old base. Same everything except cleaner.  
>"Well..." Jewel mumbled "Go pick a room or som-"<br>"Hey" Everyone jumped at the boy standing in the doorway. He looked agitated and glared at this. "Who are you?"  
>"We're the BLU TEAM!" Jewel yelled "You?"<br>"I'm the BLU Sniper" He sighed, almost as if he was upset they were here. "I'm Fionn"  
>"I'm Jewel, your Soldier and commander" Jewel nodded to the Sniper as he sipped his coffee. "Don't you think you're a little skinny to be fighting a war?"<br>Fionn's eyes narrowed behind the glasses. "Don't you think, as a Soldier, you should have authority?"  
>There was silence in the room as the two classes glared at each other before the Spy asked in an American accent "Fionn? As in-"<br>Fionn didn't look too long at the Spy before he asked bewildered "Simon? How'd you get here!"  
>"They called me and said that they wanted me to become a PRO but I had to pass this first. How'd you get into the second class?" Simon yelled.<br>"Oh... Well Dad died in an accident so they shipped us out here" Fionn explained in a small voice.  
>"Oh... Dude.. I'm sorry I never knew..." Simon reached out to pat his back but froze. "Waaaaait... 'us'? as in-"<br>"PINK-RICE-CAKE!" Simon was tackled to the ground by a blonde 14 year old girl. "You are here! OMG!"  
>The Demoboy couldn't hold back his evil chuckle. "Interesting indeed..."<br>This caught the girls attention and she jumped up waving. "HI! I'm Valkyrie! The Scout!"  
>"Do ye know each other?" Ricky asked confused Valkyrie stared at him before squealing.<br>"OMG ADORABLE! When's next battle! I must show him off and kill some REDs! And- Omg your eyes are so cool!" Valkyrie ended staring at Jewels purple eyes.  
>"thanks?" Jewel didn't know what to say. Most people didn't comment on her eyes before even though they did stare. "Hey.. your eyes are cool too"<br>"Thank you!" The yellow eyed girl smiled "now if you'll excuse me- TIME TO SCOUT!"  
>Valkyrie ran outta the base with nothing else in mind but seeing the RED team first.<p>

"Wow..." Valkyrie stared at the base in awe. She had found the perfect spot for Fionn to snipe tomorrow and couldn't wait to show him later.  
>You could see the whole area there. Nothing blocked your view except some buildings and even then you were still protected from enemy bullets.<br>"Ha ha! He owes me big time!" with that the Scout jumped down and ran around one last time before she decided to go back. Valkyrie wanted to see the REDs but found since Fionn had joined BLU and was the only member of her family at the base, there would be more of a chance she'd get yelled at than praised. She wished she could have a buddy to play with and mess around. Simon was before and hopefully still is but she wanted someone insane and crazy like her.  
>Valkyrie stopped dead in her tracks at the site before her after she turned a corner.<br>In front of her was a Pyro. The BLU Pyro. And it was a girl.  
>How did Valkyrie know that? Well for one thing the armour was more fitted showing curve. Another thing was that she had long brown hair tied up in a pony tail. But the deal breaker was the fact that Valkyrie could see her face.<br>Defiantly a girl.  
>"Oh..." Valkyrie couldn't say anything else as the Pyro stared at her with shocked eyes before pulling on the mask quickly as if to erase what just happened but gave up and instead went back to staring.<br>It was a while before Valkyrie finally found her voice "I'm Valkyrie! The Scout!"  
>"Sophie. The Pyro!" the girls held out her hand for a shake which Valkyrie returned.<br>"Cool! I'm just out for a run Scoutin the area! You?"  
>"'Bout the same" Sophie shrugged before looking nervous "Could you not tell anyone about..."<br>"Oh your face! Why not!"  
>"Just don't wanna..."<br>"OK!" Valkyrie smiled before she noticed the paint lying in the corner. Valkyrie badly wanted to reach over and mess with it, pull a prank but was uncertain about what Sophie would say. "Um..."  
>It was silent for a moment. Valkyrie didn't know what Sophie was doing, she just stared at the paint as if scared it would disappear.<br>"You mind if I take that paint?" They asked at the same time. The blinked shockingly at each other before, again, speaking at the same time.  
>"Oh no you take it!"<br>And again.  
>"No you!"<br>And again.  
>"I was just going to use it for a prank!"<br>And then just gaped at each other.  
>"Really! What were you gonna do with it?" Valkyrie asked excited.<br>"I was gonna write something on the RED base!" Sophie explained equally as excited.  
>"ME TOO!"<br>"then what are we waiting for!" Sophie yelled grabbing paint.  
>As they gathered up their paint, they laughed evilly and happily.<br>It was the start of an insane friendship.

"And then I squirted cream in his face!" Sophie finished her hilarious story as they entered the base. She was now wearing her mask but thankfully Valkyrie could still understand her.  
>"That's so COOL!" Valkyrie screamed jumping up and down.<br>"What the hell?" Fionn exclaimed as he looked out the window.  
>"What?" Jewel asked glancing through.<br>Valkyrie and Sophie waited for the shouting but instead heard sinister laughter.  
>"Oh tomorrow's gonna be fun!" Jewel smirked at the 'Screw REDs' sign on their base.<br>No one in that room could disagree.


End file.
